


Hurricane: Chaos And The Calm

by tstories101



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Anyone can pick this story up if they want, Crushes, F/F, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Gossip, Hurt Alexander, Hurt/Comfort, I love Peggy in this, I think Burr and Theo are the only straight characters, I'm not sorry, LGBT characters, Lots of people are dick's in this story, M/M, Multi, Peggy and Thomas are the Queen and King of Gossip, Platonic Cuddling, Verbal Abuse, alternative universe - college/university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstories101/pseuds/tstories101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens were the perfect couple, until they really weren't.</p><p>ABANDONED, contact me on bitvhpleaseiwill if you want to talk about picking it up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alexander Hamilton

John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton, the two love birds that took their college by storm. When you saw one, you saw the other; John Laurens was the only person that could calm down before the latter fought someone, he was the only one able to convince him to take a break.

No one actually knows how they got together, everybody just accepts that these two were basically meant to be.

Date night was always John’s favourite night of the month, generally it meant that Alex left his pen and work at home. It was the one night of the month that he had Alex’s full attention. Well that’s what normally happened.

Alex and John both decided that the small café, which was only a block away from John’s apartment, would be good for the ‘small’ date night.

Both of them sat down at the table as the waiter gave them a menu.

John smiles slightly at Alex, which the latter could tell was somewhat fake; maybe John had had a bad day.

“Alex, how was your day?” John asked having a sip of his chosen drink, which happened to be lemonade.

“It was alright, except for English, Jefferson was being and idiot, once again. He claimed that Juliet would have been better off with Paris than with Romeo, which is true, she would have been alive, but she would have been miserable because she didn’t love Paris.”

“So you had another debate, with Jefferson?”

“Yes, I did, is there anything wrong with that?” Alex asked his boyfriend before the waiter appears at their table asking for their meal. The couple have both decided on the BLT.

“No, there’s nothing wrong with it.” John said, a hint of annoyance to his loving tone. “I’m just thinking, how the hell does Washington deal with you?”

“I wish I could answer you truthfully but I do not know. He likes me but not Jefferson, nobody likes Jefferson.”

“How can you be so sure?” John inquired, with an eyebrow raised, his hands underneath his chin.

“It’s fairly obvious, Madison and I were friends before Jefferson came along.” Alex says, having another sip of his drink.

“So why does James hang out with him then?”

“Status, and he’ scared of him.”

John rolls his eyes. “Lafayette?”

“They’re in the same French class and Laf stayed with their family, it doesn’t count.”

“Ah, because Lafayette actually likes Jefferson.”

“What did I say before, no one actually likes him-“ The waiter comes past placing the food on the table, John quickly thanking him. “They just pretend to because they want status or they don’t want gossip to be spread around about them. I mean Peggy can be-“. 

“Peggy! Shit!” John exclaims with a mouth full of food.

“What, what about Peggy?” John felt around his pockets and after the second check he found his phone. 

“I was supposed to call Peggy hours ago, she had a few questions about Marines studies and I was supposed to help her.”

“Peggy does Marine?” Alex inquires after taking a bite of his sandwich, he knew Peggy quite well, and not once had she ever mentioned being in Marine studies. “I thought she was studying journalism.”

“She is, but she is also qualified enough to do a double degree so she considered doing Marine studies and I helped her choose, she just wants to know a few more things about it.” John explained while texting away, apologising profusely to Peggy.

“Did she always want to do Marine?” Alex didn’t get an answer straight away. John hadn’t even heard the question because he was in an in depth conversation with Peggy. “John?”

John gave off a small chuckle before putting his phone back in his pocket. “Sorry babe, what did you say?” Alex rolled his eyes slightly before repeating his question.

“Um, I don’t think so, why?”

“You’ve just seemed very close with her lately.” Alex muttered, pushing away his half eaten BLT sandwich. 

“It’s nothing I promise you. Now, why aren’t you eating anymore?”

“I’m not hungry, plus, I know you have a huge appetite.” It was a slight lie, but it seemed to work in Alex’s favour. John took the piece from the other’s plate and raised and eyebrow at his boyfriend. Alex nodded at him and stared out the window. _Since when did John care so much about Peggy?_

“What’s wrong? Ever since I brought up the whole ‘Peggy’ thing you’ve gone quiet.”

“It’s nothing I promise you.” Alex knew John caught his drift, he had used the exact same words that John had used before. 

Here’s the thing, Alex knew very well that John was a flaming bisexual and it didn’t bother him, John didn’t seem to be one to cheat. “I’m just a bit tired is all.”

“Did I hear that right? The Alexander Hamilton is ‘a bit tired’? Last time I checked you went five days without any sleep.”

“Yeah, but I had work to do, and I was running on at least seven coffees a day.” Alex said getting up from his seat after John paid for the bill for dinner.

“You always have work to do, and seven, why seven?” John asked as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Because, it’s my lucky number.”

“You know I don’t like odd numbers.”

“Does it matter that much?” Alex asked as they crossed the street, John’s arm still around Alex’s shoulder.

“No, it really doesn’t.” Alex could tell there was something else in John’s voice. It was quiet for a little bit as they came towards John’s apartment block. “Do you know why I love these nights?" 

“Why?” Alex asked, looking up at his boyfriend as they came outside the room.

“Because, you leave everything behind and…” John nibbled at Alex’s earlobe, down his neck. “For a night, you become mine.” Alex closed his eyes in pure bliss, that was the great thing with John, he was… safe .John knew everything, well most things, about Alex and the latter was in the same boat as John. They _knew_ each other.

John pulled away from Alex quickly as he grabbed onto John’s shirt. “I love you.” Alex said as he kissed John. John slightly melted into the kiss, loving the way Alex’s moved with his.

When they both moved away, panting, it was silent for a little bit.

“You ready to go in?” 

“I’m always ready with you.”

 _Safe_. _I am safe._


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex just really needs some comfort right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I only woke up like two hours ago and it's 3 in the afternoon. Sorry about that...
> 
> -T

“Lafayette, I really don’t know what to do, I’m stuck.” Alex groaned, face planting onto the couch. _Thank God Jefferson is out._

“Ask John, if you already have and he said everything is okay, then everything is okay.” Lafayette said, his French accent coming through thick, that does make sense though, it was five o’clock in the morning.

Alex moves and sits up slightly from the couch, letting Lafayette sit down, Alex then fell onto the other’s lap.

Laf started playing with Alex’s hair, calming both of them down. “You have to trust him Alex. All relationships are built on trust.”

“I’m scared; I really love him.” Alex said, his words slightly muffled by Lafayette’s leg. Alex moved around, his eyes now trained up at the ceiling.

“Just don’t make any stupid or rash decisions, mon ami.” Lafayette said quietly, making Alex crack a smile.

“Like waking up a friend at five in the morning?”

“Stupidest decision you have made yet.” Laf responded as the door opened quietly.

And, of course, in waltzed Thomas Jefferson, “Found a new conquest, hey Laf?” Jefferson hadn’t seen that it was Alex yet so when he saw Alex’s head resting in Lafayette’s lap, he was quite surprised.

“Hamilton, didn’t expect to see you in Laf’s lap.” Jefferson said smugly, shrugging his coat off before placing it on the rack.

“There’s absolutely nothing dirty about it Jefferson, we both know I have a boyfriend.” It’s true. Everyone in this room knew that Alex had a boyfriend but that didn’t change the fact that Alex and Lafayette had tried it out once, or twice but that wasn’t necessary information, but it didn’t work out. They had been fuck buddies for a little while but they then decided it would be best to stay friends.

“Sure sure.” Jefferson said, heading up to his room. “I’m retiring, good night.” 

“It’s five o’clock in the morning.”

“Good morning then.” Jefferson responded, leaving Alex and Lad on the couch.

“I should head off too; I have business class in around three hours.”

“Non, you are staying here on the couch to nap.” Laf said, continuing to play with Alex’s hair.

“Not fighting you on that.”

“For the first time in your life.” 

+++

A phone is a horrible thing to wake up to, Alex decided. When Alex finally picked up the phone he wasn’t surprised to see that it was John. He sat up from the couch, only to lie back down again, rubbing his eyes and answered it.

“John? What’s wrong?” Alex asked while yawing.

“You left me?” John somewhat screamed through the phone.

“John it’s…” Alex looked at the clock, “seven in the morning. I have class in an hour and I’m at Laf’s house and I just-“ 

“What, what are you doing at Laf’s house? Fucking each other?” Alex sat up straight and properly, his eyes opening wide. John knew well what happened between Lafayette and Alex, at first he seemed fine with it, then he got slightly jealous when he saw how close the two were.

“No John, I… I wouldn’t do that to you, I’m dating you John, I would never cheat on you, I wouldn’t sleep with Laf again, I slept on the couch!”

“What about Jefferson? There’s enough tension.” John’s tone changed from his screaming to his quiet, immensely annoyed tone.

“John no, as I said I slept on the couch, stop it. Nothing happened. I promise. Can we talk about it later? I have to get ready.” A sigh came from the other end of the line.

“Fine, enjoy business class.”

“I love you, John.”

“Okay I’ll see you this afternoon.”

Alex was in near tears when he heard the dial tone, and then the footsteps. The heavy footfalls were coming from down the hall. Alex quickly tried to wipe his tears away from his eyes when Jefferson came around the corer.

“What’s wrong Hamilton, failed a test?” Jefferson asked Alex mockingly as the latter shook his head.

“It’s none of your business, dickhead, mind telling me where Laf is?”

“He left to go talk to someone, can’t remember who, I was half asleep when he told me.”

“I need to leave.” Alex said quickly, getting up from the couch.

“Okay.” It wasn’t particularly cold the way Jefferson talked, just curious as to why Alex was in his apartment crying. 

Alex left the apartment, upset about basically everything. Jefferson was enough to turn his mood sour anyway; he didn’t need John hating him too.

Leaving the apartment, he sighed and walked out of the building, heading towards his own apartment block, which was just across from the college. He wanted to quickly change into something before heading to class.

John was the only thing on his mind, though everyone now and then Jefferson stuck in but other than that everything was revolving around John, how he didn’t say ‘I love you’ back, which admittedly happens in some fights, but never with those two.

I told you Laf, I knew something was wrong. Alex thought to himself as he unlocked his apartment. Aaron Burr was sitting on the couch, the television turned on. His friend looked up fro whatever program he was watching to look up at Alex for the moment.

“Alexander? What’s up?” Aaron asked as he stood up from the chair, making his way over to his clearly distressed friend.

“Nothing it’s just, I don’t think things have been going well for me and John lately.” Aaron looked surprised at the other’s statement.

“Really? I thought you guys were okay.” Aaron said, as he hugged Alex. Alex happily accepted the hug and completely gave into it, wrapping his arms around his friend.

“I went over to Lafayette’s apartment, just for a bit of comfort and John, well, he accused me of sleeping around.” Alex said, once again on the verge of tears. He could accept it in his head, but saying it out loud is a completely different thing,

“What else happened?”

Alex went though most of what happened with Aaron who listened intently to Alex’s every word.

“So he just left the conversation without saying the three special words?”

“And it didn’t help that Jefferson was in the fucking room, not Laf.”

“Wow, don’t understand your problem with him, but wow.” Aaron said, his arm was over the back of the couch, him and Alex in a cuddling position.

“I just hate everything right now. Alex said burying his head closer into Aaron, who happily accepted the gesture. “Except you, you’re a nice person.”

Aaron snorted. “Thanks.”


	3. Just Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I was going to be posting on Saturday's but I wanted to post today because I'm busy on Saturday so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if there was any mistakes, please let me know.

“Peggy, I don’t think you get it, Alexan-“

“Yes, Thomas, I very much get it, ‘Alexander Hamilton was crying in your lounge room’.”

“But I don’t know why Peggy, for once in my life I don’t know something.” Thomas said, pacing around the living room in frustration.

“How does that feel Thomas?” Peggy asked going along with it.

“Absolutely heart breaking and heart wrenching.” Thomas said in mock sadness, siting down onto the couch dramatically.

“Shut up Thomas. I’m sure you or I will find out soon enough.”

“We run this shit Peggy, we run this place like no man’s business.”

“We really do.” Peggy responded, laughing at Thomas.

+++

 _Business class was the same as normal, boring as all hell._ Alex thought to himself walking towards the park near his apartment, he agreed to meet with John but he still wanted to be closer to his apartment; you never know when you need a quick getaway.

Alex was reminding himself to breathe, which was surprisingly hard to do, he loved John, he really did and now he had no clue what was in store.

After walking towards the park, book’s still in hand, he sees John sitting on a park bench, staring at his fingers.

“John?” Alex asked as he got closer to the specific park bench.

John’s head shoots up from looking down and he looks straight at Alex. “Alexander?” Wow that stung, John rarely used his first full name. “You’re early.”

“As are you, I made sure I didn’t get into any fights so I could make it on time.” There’s a bit of silence between the two before Alex nudges his head towards the seat. “Can I sit?”

John stays silent for a while before moving over a little bit and nodding. “Yeah, sure, um, go for it.”

It remains silent when Alex puts his books down on the bench next to him and then sits down. John looks back down at his fingers.

“I’m sorry.” Alex seems surprised. “I should never have called and just assumed that that’s what was happening, but you scared me? I thought that you had left, I mean you had but there was no note not even a text saying you left, which is what you generally do when you leave my apartment to go to class and then you said you were at Laf’s and I just-“

“Slow down.” Alex said, John looked directly into his eyes, which he had been avoiding previously. “I understand John, I just, a lot has been happening lately, I don’t know if we should-“

“Please don’t break up with me, Alex, I’m sorry.” John placed his hands on top of Alex’s, not completely gripping them, just holding them lightly. “I wish I could go back and just change the way I treat you-“

“You’ve said that before!” Alex stood up, though not raising his voice yet. “You’ve said that before John and it just leads to you assuming and I’m honestly, I’m sick of crying because you don’t ask if I’m okay until it’s too late.”

“I always ask if you okay and you always respond with ‘I’m busy’ or other shitty excuses like that.”

“They aren’t shitty excuses, I’m _always_ busy with work, I have assignments to do. John, you never believe me.” Alex falls quiet. “And that hurts, it hurts John.” _Relationships are built on trust_. Lafayette’s voice runs through his head. “You have to trust me John.”

“I do Alex, I really do.” John said as he goes to grab Alex’s hand. Alex flinches away, slowly he picks up his books and steps back a bit, not making eye contact with John.

“It doesn’t seem like it.” Alex said, not looking away from the ground. “Just, let me have a little bit of time. A week at most, I’ll talk to you when I’m ready John.”

And at that Alex walked away, feeling his heart break a little and his eyes well up with tears. _Just breathe_. 

+++

“Hercules, I’m telling you, I still really love him, but I just, I don’t feel like he likes me anymore.”

There’s silence from the other side of them phone. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, sometimes he’s out of it, sometimes he goes on about Peggy-“

“What?”

“Herc, I don’t know. Help me.” Alex was lying on the bed. It was the day after his fight with John, the latter had respected Alex’s wishes and stayed away from him, which was great, Alex really needed the space. And now, he was going to Hercules, his other friend. Sure he seemed to be jumping his problems on his friends, but Aaron was currently out right now with Theodosia, who was an amazing girl, and he couldn’t talk to his roommate, who generally stayed on the neutral side in these situations.

All Alex could say was he had to go to someone.

“I can’t help you that much Alex, all I can say is that you have to wait it out.”

“But that’s what Laf said.” Alex whined.

“Maybe he was right. I’m not saying that you should completely ignore him Alex but follow up with what you said. Don’t talk to John until you are ready to.”

“I don’t know if I will ever be ready to face him again Herc, I feel like I messed up.”

“I’m not picking sides Alex, Laf will but I refuse to. You are both my friends, and I love you both very dearly.”

“Thanks dad.”

“No, don’t say that, Jesus Christ Alex.”

“Sorry.”

“No you aren’t.”

“Awe, how did you know?’

“Alex, it’s you, if I didn’t know I’d be highly worried.” Herc said, which made Alex laugh, not his usual, ‘roll my head back and laugh until I can’t breathe’ kind of thing, but more like ‘I’m grateful I have you as a friend’ kind of thing.

“I have to go Alex; John will be home soon.”

“Yeah, can’t have him saying I’m also sleeping with you.”

“Alex, stop it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry Herc, I didn’t mean to drag you into this.”

“It’s okay, you and John will get through this, I feel it.”

“Sure, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> -T


	4. But I'm Not Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s up A-a-ron?”
> 
> “Never call me that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update earlier on but then I got to editing and then I had an idea and I wrote it down and everything got out of hand and I just continued to write and now it's almost 12:00 here and I'm just scraping by.
> 
> I've also decided that instead of just Saturday's I'm updating when it feels like I want to; I suck a schedules.

“You talked to Alex?” John asked as he entered through the door to his shared apartment with Hercules, who was currently in the kitchen making something, that smelled _really good_.

“Yes I did, why?” Hercules admitted he wasn’t going to pick sides, and he was keeping true to that. He was going to be open and honest to both of his friends, even if it killed him.

“I just wanted to know, I haven’t talked to him in a while.” John said, placing his passenger bag down on the ground before walking over to the small island bench in the kitchen.

“It’s been a day.” Hercules said, turning away from John to place something into the oven. “You can live a little longer. You generally initiate the fights.”

“Yeah but he initiated the break!”

“I’m not picking sides Laurens, I told you that.” Hercules said, putting his oven mitts onto the bench, somewhat dramatically. “I refuse to; you are both my good friends. I’d hate to loose one of you.”

“I’d hate to loose him.”

“Then don’t act like a prick.” Hercules responded, hitting John over the head with an oven mitt.

“Hey, I thought you said you weren’t picking sides!”

“I’m not, you’re just naturally a prick.”

+++

“What’s up A-a-ron?”

“Never call me that again.” Aaron said, not looking up from his book as Peggy sat down at the library table. “What do you want?”

“Whose to say I want something?” Peggy asked, leaning on one of her hands.

“I know you, Queen of Gossip, you always want something.”

“You are right; I always want something. Chocolate sounds good right now.”

“Peggy.” Aaron says, keeping his voice cool. He finally put the book down looking into Peggy’s eyes. He knew he was trapped; Peggy’s eyes were fucking weird. “What do you want?”

“I just want to know if Alex is okay. He’s a dear friend and Eliza wants to know about him, they haven’t talked in a little while and she’s slightly worried. I am too, he hasn’t looked himself.”

“Peggy, who is the information really for?”

“Eliza! I promise, I swear on my purple hair dye-“

“Okay, you don’t have to give away your life.” Aaron said. “He’s just having a bad time right now. Things are piling up on him, it’s not fair.”

“Is he okay?” Aaron knew Peggy, quite well, they were in two classes together. Peggy is one of the nicest and bravest girls he had ever met. She cared deeply about her friends so there was no doubt that she really cared about Alexander, Gossip Queen or not. That look, it had crossed her eyes, she was deeply worried about him.

“From what I’ve heard, yes, I haven’t seen him a lot though lately, he’s been working non stop for ages. I’m kind of worried about him.”

“Does he need help? He hasn’t like… said anything about _that_ to you?”

“He never tells anyone. That’s why I’m worried, I tell him to keep the bathroom door open now.” Aaron said, sighing into his hands. “I don’t know what to do Peggy.”

“I’ll talk to Eliza; she knows him better than anyone else.”

“Please do Peggy, I don’t want to see him suffer.”

Peggy places her hand on Aaron’s shoulder, comfortingly. “Trust me, no one wants to see him suffer.”

+++

Maria opens the door sluggishly, yes, it was two in the afternoon, yes, she had just woken up, no, she didn’t care.

“Peggy, Angie? What’s going on?” Maria said, moving out of the way two let the two girls in, people she considered to be her sisters. She shut the door before staring at the two.

“Is Eliza home?” Peggy asked sitting down on the couch, playing with her hair, something she did when she was either nervous or flirting and unless Peggy was flirting with a wall, then there was a problem, well either way there was a problem.

“She should be back in a few minutes, she finished class a few moments ago, why what’s happened?” Maria asked, sitting down next to Angelica, who was yet to speak.

“Well, it’s about Alex, he hasn’t been alright lately.” Peggy said, Angelica was tapping away on her phone, but the screen was too dark for Maria to see what she was doing.

“What? Is it John?”

“I don’t know, but I just texted him, if he doesn’t respond, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Hello my beautiful-“ Eliza stopped in her tracks. “What the hell happened? What’s wrong, is it Alex?” Eliza put her books down on the counter. “Please don’t tell me it’s Alex.”

All the girls in the room stay quiet until a ding is heard. Angelica looks at her phone and types back another message. “I need to go, talk without me, I need to find someone.” Angelica kisses her sisters on the cheek, Maria included, and leaves through the front door without saying much more.

Maria pats the seat next to her. “What happened to Alex?” Eliza asked as she sat down.

“I don’t know full details, but something is going on with Alex, Aaron said he went back to just continuously working. I don’t think, he hasn’t been this way since-”

“Since what happened with his sexuality, yeah I know. Has he?”

“Aaron doesn’t think so, Alex isn’t allowed to go anywhere and shut the door, especially the bathroom, but there’s no saying what he does when Burr isn’t there.”

“Shit Eliza, what do we do?” Maria asked. She knew full well of Alexander’s past with him and honestly, she couldn’t care less; Alex was a friend, that’s all that mattered.

“We look after him, someone has to be with him all the time until, until we know that he is okay.” Eliza said. Out of almost everybody, Eliza knew Alex the best, even better than John, his friends would say. Just not to John.

“I’m not afraid about this, I know he’s going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, comment, kudos and all that jazz if you wish to. Tell me if you see any mistakes so I can fix them a.s.a.p.
> 
> I have school tomorrow, so I'm going to bed right now.
> 
> -T


	5. I Am Not Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If one more person asks me that question, I’m going to get stabby stabby really quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I question if I update too quickly but I've written up to Chapter 11 so I'm just, I'm telling myself it's okay.
> 
> Fun fact: Romeo and Juliet is my least favourite work of Shakespeare's, I have no idea why, I just really don't like it.

Waking up with no memory of your past night and in bed with one of your friends cuddling, is never a good sign, not for Alex anyway.

Aaron was already awake, looking at a whatever app on his phone, however it didn’t matter to Alex, the screen and the sun were way to bright for him; his head started to pound.

Both of them were fully clothed, which added some relief to Alex, the headache did nothing for his happiness. “You alright Alex?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had this big of a headache. In my life.” Alex said as he rubbed his temples. “Other than that, the sun is too bright and I have class today.”

“Makes sense.” Aaron said as he put his phone down, looking at Alex as the younger man got up. “Hey, can I talk to you?”

“It’ll have to be later; I have English soon.”

“Okay, this afternoon, promise me?”

“Of course, I’ll see you after four?”

“Sounds great, don’t forget to eat.”

“Only coffee, food slows my thinking process.”

“Eat, Alexander.”

“Fine, I’ll grab a banana. Now get out of my room, I need to change.” Aaron smiles and agrees as he leaves Alex’s bed. He opens the door to the other’s room and then shuts it. Alex quickly gets changed into jeans and a white t-shirt with a green jacket on. Wait until Jefferson sees this.

+++

Alex didn’t stick by his promise that he made to Aaron, he didn’t grab a banana on the way to class, and sure he was going to get an earful later on from the slightly older man, but it was worth it, he didn’t want to be late to English; not once in his life has he been late to a class, not even when with John, that wasn’t going to change now.

After reaching the English class, which was up three flights of stairs, highly unfair to anybody with a stack of seven books, Alex saw the two people in his class that he highly cared about, Eliza and Maria.

The two girls were looking straight at the door, expecting Alex at any moment. He looked around the room, Jefferson, as normal, was up the back with Madison and a few other people that were part of his “friendship group”.

George Frederick was sitting with his two friends, Samuel Seabury and Charles Lee, the three surrounded by a group of absolute douches, by Alex’s own opinion, Thomas Conway, Jacques Marcus Prevost and James Reynolds all sat together in

As he sat down next to Eliza, placing his books down on the small attached desk. The group of three had the same spot every time, even if someone was away, it was just the way the classroom worked, everyone had a seating plan, Washington didn’t need to give them one.

“You okay after last night?” Eliza asked, maintaining eye contact with Alex who looked slightly confused at Eliza’s question.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit confused as to why everyone seems to question if I’m okay.” Alex went silent for a moment, hoping his headache didn’t come back because of all the questions, which surprised even him. “What happened last night?”

Eliza opens her mouth as if to respond, before Washington walks in, making Eliza’s shoulder’s drop; Alex really wanted to know what happened last night.

“Never mind tell me later.” Alex said, as Washington put his books down and told everyone to keep quiet.

“Now, since out last _discussion_ on Romeo and Juliet,” Washington looks straight at Alex and Jefferson. “We are to continue reading, I don’t want anyone talking until they are past Act 2, Scene 2. Any objections? No? Good.” Washington says, as he sits down at his desk, opening up his laptop to to probably do the class roll.

Alex heard the chatter as people started to open up their books, complaining about the amount of work that is; Alex literally had two scenes to read.

Washington looked up from his computer. “What did I say about the talking?” The classroom goes quiet as his voice booms around the classroom. Alex finally does as everyone else does and takes out his book. _Ew_ , Alex thought to himself as he opened it to the page he was last on.

+++

When the bell rings and Washington lets the class become dismissed, Alex had completely forgotten about Eliza, he totally didn’t leave on purpose, and headed onto his next class, rushing out the door to make sure he wasn’t late, Adams wasn’t exactly the nicest to Alex; he couldn’t even be a second late to his class, but Adams loved Jefferson, of course.

Lafayette caught up to him at some point, since they both had Advanced Math together, and with Jefferson but that doesn’t matter.

“Are you o-“

“If one more person asks me that question, I’m going to get stabby stabby really quickly.” Alex said, making Lafayette chuckle quietly.

“We’re just making sure, I don’t think you were in you right mind last night, you drunk more than normal, that’s saying something. We all thought that you were pretty stupid last night.”

“I am not stupid! And I didn’t have that bad of a headache when I woke up.” Alex lied as the two of them walked into Advanced Math. “I woke up with Aaron next to me.”

“Well, I’d love to give you the whole story, but I barely know half of it.” Lafayette said apologetically, as they both sat down. “Maybe Burr can tell you.”

“He already plans to tell me this afternoon, after Equity and Trusts class.” Alex explained, if everyone was worried about him, it couldn’t be good.

“So glad I didn’t take Law; I would’ve died by now.” Lafayette said dramatically as he put a hand to his forehead, acting as though he was fainting. “That’s the only reason you can take it; you already are dead.”

“Shut up.” Alex said, slapping his friend lightly on the arm, who just laughed as Adams walked in the class, Jefferson trailing in minutes after the bell had rung, but of course, Adams was fine with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, an usual if you see any mistakes, please tell me. I appreciate the comments and the support that I've gotten so far and my heart beats very quickly when I see people are actually liking this story, it means a lot to me and there are honestly no words for it.
> 
> Thank you  
> -T


	6. And We Make Our Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome Danni.

When Alex came back home he didn’t expect to let out such a loud sigh, especially when he had placed his book down.

“Alex?” Alex heard his name being called from the kitchen, so like a normal person he walked towards the kitchen.

“Aaron?” He heard the familiar hum of his friend in response. As he entered the kitchen he saw Aaron holding a bowl fruit and yoghurt. “Is that for you?”

“Nope, I know you haven’t eaten all day.” Aaron said as he handed it to Alex. “Now, you should probably go sit on the couch as we judge how much of an idiot you were last night.”

“Great friend you are.” Alex said, slightly sarcastic.

“I know, now sit.” Aaron said, letting Alex sit on the couch. Alex takes a scoop of the fruit out of the bowl and sits down. “You ready?”

“Never.” Alex said, mumbling a bit due to the food in his mouth.

“Okay well, last night you decided to go out with everybody, John included, and John went off and chatted up a bartender and, well the tension was noticeable when John came back with red smudged lipstick on his cheek.” Aaron took a deep breath in. “Then George Fredrick walked in, completely by himself and went up to the bar ordered something. He looked towards past table and winked at you and honestly, I don’t think you’ve ever been that shy in your life.”

Aaron took a break for a little while, every now and then maintaining eye contact with Alex, who would urge him along. “We order a round of shots, for everyone, there was like eight of us, and you had, at least seven shots of vodka and five blowjobs? That’s around about it. Then you once again made eye contact with George and then you look at the lipstick on John’s cheek and you walked over to him.”

Alex took an intake of breath; Aaron had stopped once again to let him take the information in; Alex felt like he was listening to a soap opera.

“You had a conversation for a good thirty minutes, Lafayette, Angelica and I were the only ones to notice that you were gone, Hercules was too busy flirting with Lafayette, Maria and Eliza couldn’t keep their hands off each other and John, I can’t remember what John was doing, I think he’d left at that point.”

“You came back soon after and just came back all smug and shit. I didn’t question it but, I don’t know something wasn’t right. By the end of the night, you were humping most things that had pulse.” Alex looked wide eyed at his friend, who put his hands up in surrender. “I’m just speaking the truth. You didn’t go back to George but when we came back to our apartment, you didn’t want me to leave you; Alex, you wouldn’t stop crying; I didn’t want to leave you.”

Alex stayed extremely silent, his bowl was on the table near the couch. “Did I say anything, while I was crying?”

“Very little, something about how ‘it’s not real’. I don’t know what that’s about but- Alex, are you okay?” Aaron stopped himself. Alex was frozen in his spot. “Alex, talk to me.” Aaron said, sliding over towards Alex and placing an arm around him. Alex went into Aaron’s embrace and they both just stayed there for a few moments.

“It’s not real anymore, is it?”

“Is what, Alex? I need you to be a tad bit more specific.” Aaron said, hoping to coax it out of his fragile friend, even though he was pretty sure he knew what he meant.

“John and I, that’s not real love, is it?”

 +++

 Peggs: Do you ever do something and then question wHY the fUCK you’ve done it?

 

Tjeffs: No, I haven’t.

Tjeffs: Everything I do is cleverly thought through.

 

Peggs: Bullshit

Peggs: Anywayyyyy

 

Tjeffs: What have you done?

 

Peggs: …

Peggs: I called my teacher dad

Peggs: My teacher is a female            .

 

Tjeffs: *clap clap*

 

Peggs: You know what Thomas

Peggs: maybe u should fuck off

Peggs: and feel sorry for me

 

Tjeffs: Or

Tjeffs: I could not…

 

Peggs: Um, rUDe

 

Tjeffs: Anyyyywayyyy

Tjeffs: Have you heard what’s up with Hamilton

 

Peggs: …

Peggs: maayybe

Peggs: Why?

 

Tjeffs: You said if you knew you would tell me!?!?

 

Peggs: I know, but I swore on my purple hair dye, I wouldn’t tell anyone

Peggs: Plus I actually consider him a friend, not an arch-nemesis

Peggs: and there are somethings that you can’t meddle around in Thommy

Peggs: This is one of them

 

Tjeffs: …

Tjeffs: Did you just fuvking call me Thommy?

 

Peggs: IS that ALL you took from that?

 

Tjeffs: No, I understand

Tjeffs: Don’t meddle in people’s shit

Tjeffs: But that’s what I doooooo

 

Peggs: So do I but

Peggs: No

 

Tjeffs: Pfft, rUDe

 

Peggs: Bitch

Peggs: Ass

Peggs: Hoe

 

Tjeffs: Stop looking in the mirror

 

Peggs: Here’s the thing

Peggs: When I look in a mirror

Peggs: I actually like what I see

 

Tjeffs: …

Tjeffs: That was amazing

 

Peggs: Thanks, I know

Peggs: Wait …

Peggs: Aren’t in class?

 

Tjeffs: Aren’t you?

 

Peggs: Whoops

 

Tjeffs: Whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, I honestly cannot thank you enough for the support you guys have given me while I've been writing this.
> 
> If you see any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know. Thank you guys.


	7. The World Turned Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t think I regret my decisions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, completely disregard the fact that actually Alexander Hamilton was stupid and cheated. This Alexander Hamilton is a smol bean and needs love. Continue.
> 
> This is also not edited because I wanted it to be out for you guys.

“John fucking Laurens!” John’s tears weren’t even dry from what happened only a few hours ago. “You better hope to God Hercules is in here to save your ass!” An angry Frenchman, just what he wanted to deal with.

When his bedroom door slammed open, John wasn’t surprised to see Lafayette standing very tall, taller than he was already, his eyes fireballs of fury, his hair messy beyond comparison; Lafayette reminded John of a bull, one that was ready to charge full speed.

“Do you want to tell me why Alexander came back to my house in a puddle of tears?” Lafayette asked as he walked towards John, who had gotten up from his bed and put as much distance in between him and Lafayette as possible.

“Oh yeah, because I’m not crying right now either. He initiated the break up, not me.”

“I don’t care who initiated the break up Laurens, I want to know why he’s crying!” Lafayette yelled. Both of them had stopped moving, the tension in the room could easily be cut by a knife.

It was silent for a few moments before John sucked it up. “I lost it, I yelled at him, and I said something I shouldn’t have said. I know I over stepped the boundary-“

“What did you say Laurens.” Lafayette didn’t ask, no, he demanded the answer from John. “What did you say to make him cry so much that he didn’t even give a shit that Thomas was in the apartment. What did you do to him John?” Lafayette stepped closer to John, only a meter or less between them.

“Why don’t you ask him?”

“I don’t know? Because he’s fragile as fuck? That’s a pretty good reason.” Lafayette said, crossing his arms.

“I’m fragile.” John said as he motioned to himself.

“Ah, _mon ami,_ you will never be as fragile as him.” Lafayette said, using the term of ‘my friend’ sarcastically, staring John straight in the eye. Lafayette backs up a little bit and motions towards the bed. “Now, sit down and tell me everything.”

+++

It had been a week, Alex knew that, but he still felt like he couldn’t face John. After his realisation a few days ago, Alex only felt even more nervous than before. _I have to break up with him._ Alex realised he’d never properly broken up with someone; it had always been a mutual agreement thing. Like with Eliza, better off as friends, it didn’t matter though, they were both gay anyway.

But John was something else and that’s why both of them had come to conclusion that meeting at the café down the street would be the best idea. Alex decided to come early and get his coffee already. He walked in and waved ‘hi’ to James Madison, ordering his latte and then walking down to one of the booths.

His latte came within five minutes of him scrolling through twitter, and John arrived within ten minutes.

“Sorry I’m a bit late, I dropped my books off at the apartment on the way here.” John explained as he sat down.

“No, it’s okay, I understand.” Alex said, slightly smiling at John.

The two sat in silence for a little while before John spoke up. “So, you said it was urgent? Is everything okay?”

Alex sighed shakily, before he grimaced slightly. “John, we’ve been together for a little bit longer than three years and I just.” Alex freezes. Pause. Breathe. Relax. Continue. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.” Pause. Breathe. Silence. Relax. Continue. “I really value you and I would like to keep you as a friend-“

“Is it because of George? Did you actually sleep with him that night? Or did you do it with Burr?” Pause. Breathe. Silence. Can’t relax.

“No, I still thought we were together than, you know I don’t like cheating and- John, I would never cheat.” Alex stuttered. I’m in a public place, he won’t react that badly, would he?

“Sure, sure.” John paused for a bit, getting up from the table. “Enjoy being a whore like your mother.” John said hastily, he left Alex in the booth alone, his coffee completely forgotten.

Alex, with the energy he had left, texted Lafayette.

 

AdotHammi: Can I come over?

 

La_Baguette: Anytime

La_Baguette: You never ask

La_Baguette: What happened

 

AdotHammi: I

AdotHammi: I don’t want to tell you over text.

 

La_Baguette: Do you want me to come pick you up?

 

AdotHammi: Hi, Laf

AdotHammi: James Madison

AdotHammi: Alex isn’t ok rn

AdotHammi: Plz come pick him up

 

La_Baguette: You working?

 

AdotHammi: Yep

 

La_Baguette: I’ll be right there.

+++

“John, you may be one of the stupidest people I have ever met in my life.” Lafayette said, not moving from his spot in the corner of John’s room, his jaw was set, his eyes hard on John; there was going to be no forgiveness from Lafayette.

“You don’t think I regret my decisions?”

“Then why did you do it in the first place you mother fu-“

“John, why did you send me an SOS? What the hell did you do?” Both of the men heard Hercules’ voice ring through the small apartment.

“Saved by the hero.” Lafayette said as Hercules walked into the room. “Herc, made it just in time to stop me from killing him.”

“What?”

“Laurens can inform you on his stupid mistakes. I’m going to go check on Alex.” Lafayette left the room, not without glaring at John first.

“So, what have you done to get on the French Fries hit list?” Hercules asked once he heard the door slam close.

After having majority of it explained to him, Hercules left the room only to come back with an oven mitt.

“Wha-“

“You are an absolute prick you know that?” Hercules said, he wasn’t fooling around but there was also no fire behind his voice, just sadness. Hercules hit him in the head with the oven mitt, which made John extremely confused; why the fuck is it an oven mitt? “Why would you say that?”

“It just came out.” John said, dodging another attack.

“You stooped lower than Jefferson ever would.” Hercules said, as he finally stopped waving the oven mitt around. “And that’s saying something.”

“I know Herc, I fucked up.” John sighed falling onto his bed, feeling a new set of tears crawling into his eyes. “I fucked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my laptop back and not one thing was lost. I nearly cried in front of the IT lady.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for understanding what happened and I will be back to updating regularly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. What Comes Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crushes crush me and my non-existent soul.
> 
> Continue.

Aaron wasn’t there and Alexander didn’t think he’d ever been more excited about that, except for the fact that he had lied to Laf about someone being in his dorm room; he’s going to get an earful later one.

_I just need to process this._

_It’s all your fault._

_I just need to process this._

_Don’t be surprised he called you that, it’s true._

Alex shook his head; he shouldn’t be thinking those things. It’s isn’t his fault and what John said isn’t true. Yes, it’s true that his mum wasn’t that best at keeping to one person but that, John had absolutely no right to say that to Alex.

Alex gets into his room, exhausted, and shuts the door behind him.

Poor John is probably heart broken, he didn’t mean to act out like that. Alex thinks to himself as he enters his room. When he opens the door he sees the comfort of his messy room, clothes strewn about everywhere, messy papers everywhere on his desk, his bed unkempt and the door to his shared bathroom with Aaron slightly ajar. The smell of old books lingering in the room from the books on his desk and in the shelf made Alex feel more at home than ever before.

Lying down on his bed Alex reaches for his phone and pulls open the Facebook app. John had changed his relationship status already, which slightly hurt Alex but he had to remember he initiated the break up. No one else was really doing anything interesting Maria was hanging out with Angelica and Eliza, and Peggy was hanging out with Jefferson, which had first surprised Alex immensely when he had first found out about their friendship then he didn’t really care, as long as Jefferson didn’t hurt Peggy, he was fine wit it.

When he went into his ‘People You May Know’, Alex was incredibly surprised that George Frederick had shown up. He clicked on the profile and saw that honestly, George was pretty hot.

After clicking the ‘Add Friend’ button Alex changed his relationship status to single but didn’t unfriend or take any photos of him and John down. He simply turned his phone of and laid on the bed, with his eyes shut. It was only around ten at night, a few hours since he had broken up with John and for the first time in his life, Alex was ready to go to sleep.

He felt his phone vibrate through the sheets and grabbed it. Alex looked at the phone screen seeing that George had accepted his friend request. Alex smiled and slightly shrugged as he put his phone back down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

+++

Tjeffs: PegGY

 

Peggs: It’s almost eleven, there better be a reason you texted me

 

Tjeffs: Hamilton and John broke up

 

Peggs: Waht

Peggs: When

Peggs: How did you know this

 

Tjeffs: It’s called Facebook

Tjeffs: Anyway

Tjeffs: Now he’s friends with George Frederick

Tjeffs: The guy he nearly went home with a few days ago

 

Peggs: Thomas

Peggs: …

Peggs: This couldn’t have waited till the fucking morning

 

Tjeffs: Never

 

Peggs: That’s why Eliza texted me an hour ago asking if I knew anything

 

Tjeffs: Did you respond

 

Peggs: No

 

Tjeffs: But you responded to me

 

Peggs: …

Peggs: Yes

 

Tjeffs: If your sister finds out she’ll kill me

 

Peggs: I know, that’s okay

 

Tjeffs: I’d rather be run over a car than face your sister

 

Peggs: She’s not that bad

 

Tjeffs: You’ve never been on her bad side

 

Peggs: That’s vv true

Peggs: Now let me sleep

Peggs: We can talk in the morning

 

Tjeffs: I have an assignment to do

 

Peggs: Then fucking do it and let me sleep

+++

Elizabetsy: Alex, I know it’s late but has something happened? Text me if you need to, I’m here for you

 

AngelSky: Alex, I am willing to kick John’s ass for you.

AngelSky: I’m also willing to set a house on fire but I choose the former over the latter

AngelSky: Because I would prefer to not go to jail

AngelSky: Anyway

AngelSky: Not the point

AngelSky: Text me when you get this

 

AdotCold: What happened, I saw your status change

AdotCold: Theo wants to know if you’re okay

AdotCold: I’ll be home in the morning

AdotCold: Pancakes sound good?

+++

Alex woke the next morning, his eyes slightly dry and sore from last nights crying. He heard slight humming down the hall, which made him smile; Aaron was probably home and the familiar smell of pancakes added to the home feel that Alex got last night when he walked in the door.

As Alex walked towards the kitchen, he became rather excited but terrified to see his friend. People are bound to ask questions about it and that worried Alex to a certain level of stress. He just wanted some time with some friends that honestly didn’t care about John or didn’t wan to know any details-

“Morning sleepy head.” Aaron said as Alex stood in the hall for a little while. Eventually Alex slightly shook his head, ridding the thoughts away as he sat at one of the stools at the island. “Pancakes okay? I see you didn’t read my text.”

“Yeah, pancakes heal everything.” _Great_ , Alex thought, _I left an opening to the topic_.

“Amen to that.” Or not. After a little bit of silence, except for the sizzling of the pancakes, Aaron produced the first batch in front of Alex, pulling out things like Nutella and maple syrup from the cupboard. “Do you want tea or coffee?”

“Coffee sounds great right now.” Alex responded as he grabbed the Nutella plopped a huge chunk of it onto the pancake.

Eventually Aaron sat down next to Alex with his own batch of pancakes and the two coffees. “I’m glad your eating.” Was all Aaron said as he sat down.

_When was the last time I ate?_ Alex though, munching into the goodness that is Aaron Burr’s homemade pancakes; Theodosia was one lucky girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys, gals and non-binary pals enjoyed this chapter, the support has been phenomenal and I am always close to crying when I see comments.
> 
> Thank you all so much.


	9. No Me Diga

“That’s a sight for sore eyes.” Thomas said, as he opened the door, somewhat surprised at the image that faced him; Lafayette was getting it on with Hercules Mulligan, interesting couple choice, though Thomas wasn’t one to judge who Lafayette was fucking, considering some of the people that had been on his list.

Thomas walked past the two as he headed to his room, who had now sat up from their previous grinding and were looking slightly sheepish, well only Hercules, Lafayette had no shame what-so-ever, a large lazy grin was spread across the Frenchman’s face.

“You guys are disgusting; you do know that right?” Thomas shouts from his room, ever so slightly teasing. “Do carry on though, pretend I don’t exist.”

Lying down on his bed Thomas could barely believe it, never in all his years of snooping had he been this tired. It was just before three in the afternoon on a Wednesday and Thomas was about ready to go to sleep.

Thomas wanted to do nothing but roll over and sleep however hearing his phone buzz on the wooden bedside table next to him, he was soon wide awake; he and Peggy were on the verge of finding out who Hamilton was going on a date with, tomorrow night.

Peggs: Pick up your fucking phone

_2 Missed calls from Peggs_.

When Peggy once again decided to ring, Thomas rolled onto his side, using his left hand to prop his head up while he picked up the phone with his right.

“Love me, I found shit out.”

“I already love you Peggy, nothing can change that.” Thomas said, rolling back onto his back.

“I know, but love me more, I’m an attention whore.” Peggy retorted, sarcastically. “Anyway, I found out from fucking Samuel Seabury-“

“Is that thing a reliable source though, like honestly?”

“Considering Alexander is planning to go out with one of his best friends, I would say he’s a reliable source. Now shut the fuck up and let me finish.” Peggy took a breath and Thomas waited. “Seabury said that George was literally prancing around throughout their apartment the whole morning because he had a date.”

“Now here’s where shit doesn’t add up, George said that the person he was going on the date with was extremely happy to do so, but Alexander hasn’t been acting any differently, his spirits are lifted, yes, but-“

“Not in the same way it was with John Laurens!” Thomas finished, sitting upright from his positon.

“Exactly, so it might not be Alexander but it could also be Alexander because of the fact that Frederick doesn’t actually know Alexander’s high and low points. So Frederick’s all time high for Alex could really be his ‘eh’ area.” Peggy concluded.

“You are absolutely amazing Peggy; I love you so much.”

“I know.”

“That’s rude.”

“Hey, the only reason I know is because you told me about your undying love for me and then I said no to you because I’m too good for you.”

“I never professed my undying love for you, I simply mentioned that I love you because you are a great person and I would prefer to not shove a rusty knife down your throat-“

“Thanks.”

“-And, another thing, aren’t you a lesbian?”

“Honestly, yes but that doesn’t mean I can’t dream, actually no never mind that’s gross.”

“What do you mean by that my dear friend?”

“Exactly what I mean, dick is gross, don’t you agree?”

“You are talking to a bisexual man here.” Thomas said as he smiled and leant back down into his bed.

“Pussay is pretty good though am I right?” Peggy responded in a teasing voice, which made Thomas shake his head, his smile only growing.

“I’m hanging up.”

“But, I wanna-“

Yes, Thomas had hung up, yes, he was going to regret it later, but right now he had no regrets even though Peggy was probably going to spam him with pictures of wet cats asking what he thought about this pussy, it was pretty much the best thing in the world, their friendship.

Thomas turned to the side and grabbed his glasses. He then picked up Wuthering Heights as he had decided it was the best idea to get it over and done with.

“I hope that you’re happy with yourself, mon ami. Hercules left here in a quick rush to get out.” Lafayette said as he opened the door to Thomas’ room.

“Maybe you two should get a room next time.” Thomas retorted, which made Lafayette roll his eyes.

“We had a room.”

“One that I also happen to live in.”

“One that you have also, what do you say, done the deed on? Hm?” Lafayette said smirking at his friend.

“Shut up Laf.”

The room is silent for a little bit as Lafayette moves into the room. “So who were you talking to?” He asked as he crawled up the bed next to Thomas, Lafayette staring up at the ceiling with his hair in a bun, whereas Thomas had his glasses on and was reading a book with his wild curly hair splayed everywhere behind his head.

“The one and only Peggy Schuyler.”

“Any new information?” The silence form his friend was enough to answer his question. “Mm, who’s the dirt on?” Lafayette may not be part of the complete gossip tribe, which was literally just Peggy and Thomas, but he still knew things here and there.

“Alexander Hamilton.”

Laf’s nose scrunched up a bit. “No, I though he was staying on the down low for a little while?” Thomas sighed and put his book down.

“Apparently not. He’s going on a date with George Frederick.”

“Really? That’s a step down.”

“Even I have to agree with that.” Thomas said, closing his eyes with his hands supporting his head. After a bit of comfortable silence Thomas felt the weight, and the absence of heat, from Lafayette’s body leave as he stood up.

“Nap for now, mon tigre, I’ll call you when dinner’s ready. And no, it will _not_ be that dreadful mac and cheese.” Thomas had no energy other than to flip his friend the bird, who walked out of Thomas’ room laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have an obsession with mac and cheese and my friends are rude to me about it.
> 
> Thanks Danni *cough cough* fake blonde *cough cough*.
> 
> Also, once again, thank you all for the beautiful comments that are being left. I feel like now is the time when I can say 'love you' to you guys but I don't know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had every intention to update yesterday, but I unfortunately didn't get to because I had a choir competition until a stupid time of the night. Thank you for your patience, enjoy the chapter.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Alex said out loud to himself as he watched not only John Laurens walk towards his library table but he also saw, out the corner of his eye, fucking Thomas Jefferson walking over too. In reality, Alex knew who he’d rather be talking to out of the two, it may have been just a little under a week, it was now Thursday, since Alex had broken up with John but he didn’t really want to deal with emotional heartbreak right now.

He heard the scraping of the chair next to him and looked up slightly to see that Jefferson had snagged the seat next to him. “Shoo, Laurens, I have important business to attend to.” John sighed, cast a small, somewhat longing, glance at Alex before he walked away, dragging his feet with his metaphorical tail in between his legs.

“What are you doing, annoying me on what was supposed to be an amazing day today?” Alexander asked sarcastically, looking between his textbook and his work book

“George Frederick, on a date? Really, last time I checked you couldn’t stand him.”

“Last time I checked, Gossip Girl, we weren’t best friends.” Alex retorted to Jefferson who snorted slightly at his response. “Seriously, fuck off Thomas, I actually have shit to do unlike you who gets everything handed to you on a silver platter.”

“Eh, silver’s not my colour, change it to gold.”

“Jefferson, fuck off.” Alex gritted through his teeth, which made Jefferson smirk and pull his chair closer to Alex. Jefferson could see out of the corner of his eye, Laurens was staring directly at the two of them, a hurt look could be seen on his face.

Alex looked at Jefferson out of the corner of his eyes and saw how close the poofy haired shithead was to him; if Alex turned his head, he would be kissing Jefferson, no doubt about that; not that Alex was thinking about kissing him.

“Just wanted to see what work your doing. Advanced Math, interesting. You know, I could probably convince Adam’s to let you off.” Alex raised an eyebrow, faking interest, but continued working on the questions that made Alex want to pull his hair out. “If you answer my questions.” Jefferson whispered into Alex’s ear while he moved a piece of hair behinds Alexander’s ear, which made the latter shiver slightly.

“Had enough fun for the day, Jefferson?” Maria asked, Eliza coming up behind her, both of them had forced smiles on their faces. Maria had her eyebrow raised at the man, who moved back slightly. “I think from the way that Alex is treating you, he has no desire for you to be here, so I’m going to kindly ask you to move before I-“

“Before you what? Maria, just saying but I think it would be noted if the biggest shithead on campus suddenly disappeared.” Alex responded, not looking up from his work.

“No, Maria’s quite right, I should leave now. We have English tomorrow anyway; I look forward to it.” Jefferson said looking at everyone with a smirk on his face. He squeezed Alex’s thigh and smiled even wider when the other male tensed and slightly squeaked. Maria glared at Jefferson until he was too far away before she took a seat at the table. Before either of them could open their mouths, Alexander already had an answer.

“It was either his taunts or John Laurens, I knew which one I preferred right off the bat.” Alex said stressfully as he finally shut his text book, breathing a small sigh of relief.

Eliza nodded her head in understanding while Maria looked slightly confused. “You’d rather put up with a man you despise than facing your ex? I know he said some hurtful things Alex but you have to understand, he probably feels like shit.”

“And so do I! His words affected me more than anyone else’s ever has. To hear him call me _that_ ,” Alex sighed, whispering towards his two friends. “It was a blunt knife to the gut that twisted and pulled, and anytime I see him, it comes back.”

Maria nodded slightly, many-a-time she had been called a whore, but never by Eliza, if Eliza ever did call her that though, that would be serious emotional damage.

There is a bit of silence between the three of them, however the mutter of other students around them filled that silence.

“I should probably head off.” Alex muttered quickly. “I have a date to get ready for.”

“Tell us how it goes, yeah?” Eliza asked, resting a hand on Alex’s arm. He smiles at his two friends, finding it somewhat forced. Alex nods and gathers up his books as Eliza takes her hand away. “I’d kick anyone’s ass for you.”

Alex makes small eye contact with John before looking away, he mutters a final goodbye to Eliza and Maria before finally walking away towards the exit doors. He hears footfalls behind and gets ready to tell John to bugger off, however he noticed that the footfalls are much heavier than what John’s ever were.

“I hope you have fun on your date with the Prince of Arrogance.”

“Prince?” Alex asked, rather pissed at Jefferson, turning around to face Jefferson. “Why Prince, what makes you say Prince?”

Jefferson smiles down at Alex, who looks furious, but insanely cute, and lightly grabs his chin between his thumb and pointer finger. “Vous, mon ennemi*, take both the rolls of King and Queen.” Jefferson lets go of Alex before walking away, his magenta coat swinging behind him as he strides off, leaving Alex absolutely furious.

Alex lets out a grunt of frustration, walking towards his apartment, where he hopes to God Aaron is there so he can rant about all his problems before his date; he’d prefer not to go out with somebody when he has so much built up anger.

+++

“Mon ami, jeans and a t-shirt are fine, I promise you.” Lafayette said, not looking at his friend who was pacing up and down his room. “He just said he was taking you to a coffee shop, oui?”

“Yes, that’s what he said Laf, but I’m still worried.” Alex said, sitting down next to Lafayette who finally looked at the highly frightened man. “You’ve seen what he wears.”

“I have, and I’m what I’m saying is that if he asked you on the date knowing full well what you wear, he isn’t going to care.”

A knock echoed around the entire dorm as Alex looked towards the door. “Please don’t go mum at him.” Alex whined.

“I’m gonna go mum.” Lafayette said as he got up from Alex’s bed.

“Rude, I told you not to.” Alex pouted slightly at his friend who smiled.

“You don’t listen to me; why should I listen to you?” Alex doesn’t respond. “Karma, bitch.”

*you, my enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked at my responsibilities and said, 'nah, fuck it, I'm updating.' Which is just me in a nutshell; this is why I'm only just passing math.

“So, is Mr. Lafayette normally like that?” George asked as the two of them walked towards the small café, a little bit away from campus. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared in my life.”

“Laf? Sometimes, he’s too protective for his own good sometimes.” Alex said, chuckling at what George had said. George opened the door for Alexander, which made him smile and say thank you because George was being a gentleman right now and it made Alex’s stomach do flips, but it was never what John did for him.

_Are you on a date with John? No, you can’t compare them._ Alex thought to himself as he looked around the shop. _Oh shit._

George, of course, had never specified which café they were going to. When he noticed the café, Alex started freaking out. When he and John were dating, this was John favourite place to take him because _he worked here_.

George noticed that Alex was frozen in his spot.

“Is there something wrong?” George asked as they took a seat at one of the small black booths that the café had for couples.

“No, nothing’s the matter. Just, John works here some nights.” _It’s a Thursday night, John is definitely working right now_. Alex thought to himself as he looked around for a little bit. Unless he changed his schedule, which John had never planned on doing.

“Good, just checking.” George said, looking at Alex while smiling. It’s been a while since Alex has had to deal with the awkwardness of the first date so he honestly had no idea what he was doing. “So your studying Law right? Any fun?”

“As fun as Law can get, it requires a lot but it’ll be worth it.” Alex answered to which George nodded. Both of them went on to talk about school for a little bit until they had chosen what they wanted to eat.

George walked up to the counter to order two strawberry milkshakes and one plate of hot chips to share; both of them had agreed to not being hungry although George informed Alex he could eat a horse if it came to it.

A few jokes were shared between the two of them when George came back, the number being placed on their table so the waiter or waitress could bring the food out to them.

“So what are you studying?”

George looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow, placing a hand underneath his chin. “Fine Arts, mainly drama though, holds more interest than anything my father wanted me to do. Language Studies isn’t really my thing.”

“What’s wrong with Language Studies?” Alex was surprised that George’s dad wanted him to do something like that.

“Nothing, just not interested in what my father wanted me to do.”

“It’s good that you stood up for yourself then, isn’t it?”

“He was probably going to let me do what I wanted anyway, it was just kind of me to tell him what I planned on doing.” Alexander nodded at George’s statement.

The milkshakes came first, and Alexander was lucky enough for them to be delivered by somebody that wasn’t John, however the waitress did look at him funny when she placed the milkshakes down.

When she walked away George looked to Alex. “So what are you a regular here?”

Alex smiled solemnly at his date from across the table. “I wish that was the answer.” George raised an eyebrow at Alex but didn’t say anything more, it was as if he just expected Alex to tell him on the first date.

“Okay then, not going to force it out of you.” _Honestly your gaze says otherwise_ , Alex thought in his head, only smiling at George in response.

After a little bit of silence, George coughed after taking a sip of the milkshake. “So what’s your favourite animal?”

+++

“So you went to the same restaurant that John works at and he didn’t even see you?” Peggy asked, flipping her newly dyed hair out of her eyes. The three of them, Angelica was out God knows where doing God knows what, were laying on Eliza’s bed, Eliza panting her nails a gorgeous blue colour, Peggy was simply texting while looking in between Alexander and her phone and Alex was lying in between the two of them, his head in Peggy’s lap. It was twelve o’clock at night and Alex knew that these were going to be the only two people awake at this time.

“I call bullshit on that, Alexander.” Eliza finished off for her younger sister. “Nothing runs that smoothly with you.”

Alex rolls his eyes at the two girls but smiles at them. “Way to be rude to me.”

“Well don’t lie to us and it won’t happen.” Peggy stated, not looking away from her phone, her thumbs twiddling as they texted who knows what. “So what really happened?”

“Well, we didn’t run into John until it was around time when we left, he was actually delivering food to another table.” Alexander said, which made Eliza stop for a second and look at her friend.

“He placed the food down and just kinda looked at George and I as he walked away from the table. I saw him and my knees started wobbling, I honestly thought he was going to punch something when he saw George put a hand around my waist.” Alexander recounted to the two girls, who had stopped doing what they were doing beforehand, well Eliza had finished painting her nails and was now waiting for them to dry and Peggy had finished over her conversation and had now taken to playing with Alex’s hair.

“George and I just kind of left the café after that. I didn’t want to start a fight, or cause a scene, I just wanted to be out of there as soon as possible-“

“That’s new.”

“Peggy, _shut_ _up_ and let him finish.”

“I just didn’t want something bad to happen.” Alex explained, trying not to wave his arms around to much, a habit he’d picked up when he was extremely nervous, or into a subject. “And knowing John, that tends to happen.”

“I’m sure he feels bad about what he said.” Eliza said, she in no way agreed with what John said, but Eliza also knew it was incredibly out of character for John. “You know John.”

“I thought I knew John, Eliza, but I feel that I don’t. I never thought he would say that-“

“No one agrees with what he said Alexander.” Peggy said, continuing to play with the man’s hair, which made him relax. “I don’t even think he agrees with what he said.”

Alexander sighed before the room went incredibly quiet. Alex closed his eyes, not necessarily wanting to go to sleep, he just wanted-

Peggy’s phone buzzed. She let one hand stray from Alex’s hair, keeping the other one there to massage his scalp. “Ooo, a match! Betsy, what do you think of this one?”

“Ew, no, don’t do it.”

"C’mon, you haven’t even read her bio.” Peggy complains.

“Show me.” Alex said and when Peggy flashed him the phone he immediately cringed. “No Peggs, nobody with any self-respect would use the dog filter on Snapchat.”

“Um, rude.” Peggy said, tossing her phone to the side before returning back to massaging Alex’s scalp with both hands, Peggy made sure not to show her screen, which was her and Angelica with the dog filter.

“Well, that explains a lot.” Alexander said after catching a glimpse of the screen.

“Shut up asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done enough writing and editing, I'm surprised my fingers haven't fallen off (I spent an entire day in a room full of fuckwits as we wrote and illustrated a book, it was fun, I lost any sanity I had but it was fun).
> 
> Because of today this has not been edited in anyway so don't be afraid to tell me of mistakes I may have made.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Walking back home after that night, was extremely draining; John could barely stand. He felt his knees shaking, his eyes drooping and all in all, his heart breaking, even more so than it did a week or so ago.

Sure it was great that Alex was moving on and that he was smiling but it still hurt John, he hadn’t found anybody yet, no one could take his mind off Alex and of course, Alex was always where he was.

When he entered his apartment block he sighed in content, his happiness only gone when he saw Charles Lee and fucking Samuel Seabury hanging around near his apartment; sure they lived close to him but why near _his_ apartment.

“Look who it is, the mighty John Laurens.” Lee said mockingly, okay, they’re drunk, well Lee is.

“Lee, please fuck off, if you know what’s good for you.”

“Hmm, no I’d prefer not to, me and Sammy here wanna talk to you.”

John stops in front of the two. Samuel looked fine, not drunk off his head at all but Lee looked horrendous, well, more so than usual. “Oh yeah, about what?”

“How does it feel?” Lee asked learning against the door to John’s apartment, any hope of just running past the two and leaving gone from John’s head when he saw the action. “How does it feel to be beaten by the King of All?” Lee announced rather loudly making John scowl and roll his eyes.

“Honestly, I think it’s none of your business.”

“I’m just worried for you, John.” Lee said mockingly, Seabury had shrugged off against the wall on the other side of John’s dorm, obviously not wanting to be apart of Lee’s taunts, but not particularly wanting to stop them either; fucking baby. “I mean; you seem kinda down, since you initiated the break up.”

“I didn’t do shit Lee, I made a mistake after the break up, a huge one. Now back away from my apartment before I punch you.” John threatened, Seabury’s eyes widened slightly, John probably wasn’t kidding.

“Awe, you wouldn’t do that would you John? Wouldn’t wanna hurt your scholarship. Or better yet your old man.”

“You don’t know shit about my life Lee.” John said, trying to shove Lee away from his door, the drunk man only pinning him against the wall. Even though Lee was drunk, it wasn’t particularly fair, John was at least four inches shorter than Lee and a bit smaller than him in the muscular department.

“I think I do actually, you see-“ Lee didn’t even get half way through his sentence before John gave him a knee to the crotch and then an uppercut, which thankfully made Lee back away from him.

“Motherfucker!” Lee shouted, holding his jaw. “Good luck getting through life with that temper!” Lee yelled as Seabury pulled him away from the smaller man. John breathed a sigh of relief when both of them disappeared.

 _I already lost Alexander to it._ John squinted his eyes shut as he willed himself not to cry. He pushed himself off the wall and got his keys out to open the door.

When John did open the door, he expected Hercules to be asleep in his room, not in the kitchen preparing tea at a stupid time at night. “Herc? What you doing up?” John said while yawning, his night had been long, he just punched a dickhead in the face; John was _tired_ and deserved a rest.

“Well, I heard yelling outside the door, I came out of my room but by the time I did the screaming stopped.” Herc stepped out of the kitchen and towards John. “Now, do you want to tell me why you’re crying?”

“Just Charles Lee being a dickhead, nothing more, nothing less.” Hercules opened his arms up, which allowed John to give him a hug. Taking a huge breath, John relaxed slightly into the hug, which then allowed for his tear ducts to open up.

“No, it’s something more than that.” Hercules said, not letting John go, even when he started struggling. Hercules rolled his eyes slightly at the smaller boy before picking him up and placing him on the couch. Hercules placed a blanket over John’s shoulders, which were shaking from the crying, as Hercules went and got the two cups of tea he had prepared, when he came and sat back down on the couch, John was still crying but he was slightly calmer than he was before.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s actually gotten you down or are you going to lie to me?” Hercules asked after he gave the tea to John.

“Alex has moved on, I saw him earlier, around sevenish, with George Frederick, and then George wrapped an arm around his waist and it’s great that he’s moving on, it really is, it just hurts. It’s only been around a week since we broke up and he’s already taking on another relationship and honestly, I’m just tired Herc, I’m really tired.”

“None of that talk, come here.” Hercules said, shaking his head at John, when the latter didn’t move, Hercules put his tea down and lifted the other into his lap, placing his head on John’s and wrapping his arms around him, making sure the blanket stayed around him. “I refuse to let you talk like that, especially about yourself. You’re an amazing person John whose made mistakes, we all have. And yes, you shouldn’t have said that to Alexander, but what’s done is done.”

A small silence fell over both of them.

“He mentioned my dad.”

“Who, Alex? I wasn’t aware that you talked to him.”

“I didn’t, I was talking about Lee.”

“Charles Lee, as you said, is a dickhead.” Hercules said, picking his tea back up again and having a sip, not before placing it back down and resuming the positon they were in before. “Nothing, he says matters.”

“No, my dad already hates me, I just punched Lee in the face, I mean, what if I don’t keep my scholarship? My dad, he’ll kill me.”

“It doesn’t matter what happens, we’ll be here for you. I’ll be here for you, and even if Laf is angry and Alex hurt, we’ll be here for you and you know why?”

“Because you’ll force them to?”

“No because we’re friends, you and Alex were friends before you dated, I’m sure Lafayette still wants to be friends with you. If you still want to be friends with them, I’m sure that they’d be fine with it. Give them some time.” Herc said, making John give off a small smile. “They still really care about you John, we all do.”


	13. Classroom Battle #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is, eh? I'm sorry in advance.

_English class was always generally fun_ , Alex thought; reading about Romeo and Juliet, talking about new books and of course the debates were fun, for him, not for anyone else though.

Walking up the three flights of stairs, only with a pile of three books this time, he reached the classroom and thanked the heavens he wasn’t too out of shape. Alex looks to the back of the class and immediately sees Jefferson smirking at something James Madison had said before he walked in. Maria wasn’t coming in today, so only Eliza was the only person he could sit with; he could sit with George but he’d only been on one date and would prefer not to.

Looking at Jefferson’s smug face as Alex sat down only brought him back to the conversation that Alex had had with Jefferson only yesterday. It was enough for him to grit his teeth in complete and utter annoyance.

Sitting down next to Eliza, who was getting some last minute texts into Maria before the class started, was probably the most refreshing thing that’s happened in a while; Eliza was one of the best thing’s to happen to Alex, he had no idea where he’d be without the Schuyler sisters.

Washington walked into the classroom, which made Eliza bust her phone away hastily, and looked around the class, making eye contact with both Jefferson and Alexander before he sighed. “Morning class.”

A few murmurs of ‘morning’ are heard around the room but no major responses; Washington didn’t even expect any answers, so it was something. “So as promised, we’re going to be talking about our new book.” After placing his things on his desk, Washington walked back into the middle of the room. “It’s a classic and I wouldn’t be surprised if a few of you have already read it.”

Washington pulled out a book, which made many people, Jefferson included, groan. “Wuthering Heights, now if any of you pronounce it ‘withering’ I am obligated to give you a detention.” Some people give off shocked faces while others don’t seem too surprised. “I’m joking, somewhat, however, you mark will be lowered, this is English.”

Jefferson scoffs and Alexander turns around to face him. “Alexander, don’t.” Is the only thing that leaves Eliza mouth, though she knows he won’t listen; he didn’t listen to her while they dated, why would he listen now?

“What’s wrong with Wuthering Heights?”

“It’s stupid Hamilton, that’s what.”

“What do you mean? It’s a classic book, it has a great love story-“

“If that’s what love is to you Hamilton, you need help.”

“Catherine and Heathcliff are in love, that’s why she marries Edgar.” Alexander said as he looked at Jefferson incredulously. “So she can give the money to Heathcliff and share the money with him. Until he leaves.”

“The problem with it is that they war dependant on each other, so much so that Cathie d-“

“Hamilton! Jefferson! Sit down, now.” Washington yelled, making most people in the class jump. “Both of you can stay behind after class ends, I will inform your teachers.

After a final glare both of them sit down in their seats. “Now as I was saying…”

 

+++

 

Everyone had already left to go to their next classes, the bell having rung at least five minutes ago. Alex and Jefferson still haven’t moved from their spots as Washington finished the email that he was currently typing.

As he looked up from his computer he looked at the two and shook his head. “I know you hate each other but can you at least move down closer to me?”

Alexander looks at Jefferson before grabbing his stuff and moving to just in front of Washington’s desk.

“I understand that people have different views on many-a-thing but you can’t continuously yell them at each other in my class. It’s wasting my time and as much as my students probably enjoy the time off working to see you two bicker, I would much prefer it if both of you kept your opinions to yourselves.”

Alexander made eye contact with Jefferson who winked at him, which made Alexander once again sour.

“Can you boys do that for me?”

“Yes sir.” Came their simultaneous response as the boys got up from their seats.

“Good, now your teachers have been advised that the both of you will be late. Just figure it out.” Alexander nodded as he walked out of the classroom with Jefferson hot on his trail.

Jefferson wrapped an arm around Alex after he shuts the door behind him. Alex tensed up as Jefferson literally escorted him to his next class. When they had reached Alexander’s classroom. “Calm down, lover boy.” Jefferson whispered before letting go of Alexander. “I know you have a boyfriend.”

 

+++

 

Peggs: Betsy told me that Charles Lee had a bruise on his jaw to today.

 

Tjeffs: I cannot confirm or deny that

 

Peggs: Why

Peggs: Too busy looking for reasons to fight Hamilbro?

 

Tjeffs: Ew, no

Tjeffs: Don’t call him that

Tjeffs: And no

Tjeffs: He started the fight

 

Peggs: Ooo

Peggs: What did you guys fight about?

 

Tjeffs: Whether Wuthering Heights is a love story or not

 

Peggs: Eh, nay

 

Tjeffs: Thank youuu

 

Peggs: Wait…

Peggs: Alexander fought you on the idea that Wuthering Heights is a love story?

 

Tjeffs: Yes

Tjeffs: I think that’s what I stated

Tjeffs: Why?

 

Peggs: He hates Wuthering Heights

 

Tjeffs: What

 

Peggs: OMFG

Peggs: He was literally just looking for a reasON TO FIGHT YOU

 

Tjeffs: He thinks the book is stupid?

 

Peggs: YAS

Peggs: He thinks that it’s stupid

Peggs: Oh my Lord

Peggs: OTP RIGHT HERE

 

Tjeffs: Shut up

Tjeffs: …

Tjeffs: Your kidding right?

 

Peggs: Nup

 

Tjeffs: Shit

Tjeffs: So Hamilton just made up shitty responses to fight me

 

Peggs: Sounds about right.

Peggs: You guys are actually my OTP

Peggs: Alexander and George is my NOTP

Peggs: PLz make my dream a reality

 

Tjeff: Peggy

 

Peggs: *hopeful eyes* yas???????????

 

Tjeff: Stop

 

Peggs: …

Peggs: Uhmmm

Peggs: Rude

Peggs: Thomas?

Peggs: Thomas?

Peggs: THOMas?

Peggs: Thommy?

Peggs: Are you in class?

Peggs: Did you get your phone taken off you?

Peggs: …

Peggs: Whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm auditioning for the school musical and I'm honestly freaking out.
> 
> On a different note, hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though I felt iffy on it.


	14. Dear Theodosia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just did my audition and I think I went okay, and due to that someone success, I decided to update. This isn't edited, so, sorry about that.

“So, how is the lady, Theodosia?” Hercules asked teasingly when he saw Aaron walk out of his room. The latter was slightly confused at the fact that Hercules was comfortingly sitting on his couch, with Alexander; who was curled up in a ball reading God knows what book.

“She’s, uh, she’s good.” Aaron responded, confused at how the great ball of muscle is curled up so tightly on the small couch the he and Alexander share and, most importantly, why. Aaron poured himself a glass of water, taking a small sip before Hercules started talking.

“Have you grown the balls yet and asked her out yet?” Hercules asked, making Alexander groan, he was sick of this conversation and he really had to finish reading Wuthering Heights, well he didn’t have to, he just wanted to get it over and done with.

Burr chocked slightly on the water and started coughing, Hercules smiled slyly at Aaron, who eventually stopped choking. “Um, I, I haven’t.”

“Leave him alone Hercules.” Alexander said mildly, not looking up from the stupid book. “Why would you come here to cause trouble?”

“You like to cause trouble so don’t be a fucking hypocrite.” Hercules retorted.

“Only with Jefferson.”

“Well Aaron is my Jefferson.”

Alex looked up from Wuthering Heights and raised and eyebrow at his friend. “Aaron doesn’t fight back.”

“I am right here, dingus.” Aaron groaned out from the kitchen, not truly finding it in his heart to be angry at the two of them, before leaving the lounge room and going to his bedroom.

“Not anymore.” Hercules muttered, as he looked back at Alex, who already had his head stuck in the book.

“So Alex, when are you next seeing George?” Hercules asked.

“In a few days, why? It’s only been a day since I last saw him.” Alex explained, not looking up from the book with a plot line that made him want to rip his hair out.

“You just don’t seem all that excited to see him again.” Hercules mentioned, shrugging his shoulders, as he got up from the couch and grabbed himself a bottle of water from the fridge sitting back down again.

“I am; I’m just trying to focus.” Alexander explained.

“On what?”

“Shitty plotlines.” Alexander said, revealing the cover of the book, which made Hercules nod with a small smirk on his face.

“I thought you liked that book?” Hercules questioned, suddenly growing confused.

“Nope, hate it.”

“That’s not what Peggy said. Peggy said you got into a fight with Jefferson because you wanted to tell him about the amazing romance in the story.”

“I was bored, I wanted to fight, so I fought; Jefferson is one of the easiest people to rile up.”

“Underneath you on that list.”

Alexander looked up from the book, staring at Hercules who had a sly smirk on his face. “I’m going to let that comment slide.” Alexander concludes before returning back to his book.

“Okay, keys, wallet, phone. I’m set.” A small mumble is heard before Aaron’s door opened. “I’m going out.”

“To fuck Theodosia?” Hercules asked mockingly. A small ‘fuck you’ is heard but not much more as Aaron walked out the door of the apartment, giving Alex a half hug before doing so.

A small silence fills the room before Alex hits his head on the back of the couch and groans.

“Is that what you sound like in bed?”

“Why do I hang out with you?”

“Because I’m the only friend you got.”

“I’m going to ignore you.”

“Good luck.”

“Fuck you, Herc.”

“Hmm, maybe later.”

 

+++

 

“Eliza?” Maria called her name out in question, a bit of strain to her voice from still being sick, she had stepped into her girlfriends’ place and couldn’t believe the mess. When she heard footsteps coming from down the hallway, Maria looked up to see Eliza, who was also shocked at the mess. “What’s this?”

“God dammit Peggy.” Eliza whispered, loud enough for Maria to hear. “I know we were supposed to hang out but if-“

“We can clean it up together, then we can go to Peggy’s house and trash it.”

“As much as that sounds like a lovely dear, my love, I would much prefer to stay at home and watch a movie with some take out.” Eliza explained to Maria, who smiled sweetly at the other. “Especially after we clean this mess up.”

“Well then, let’s hop to it. I would like to finish this quickly.” Maria said, quickly getting into putting the cushions back on the couch. “Do I even want to know what Peggy was looking for?”

“I have no idea; she’s been rather secretive lately.” Eliza said, putting some of the boos back on the bookshelves, the ones with bookmarks being sat back on the coffee table, Eliza shuddered when Wuthering Heights seemed to be the most obvious one in the pile. _Damn you Washington._

“Maybe she’s seeing someone?”

“No, she’s never been quiet about that. She loves bragging to us about her romances.” Eliza sighed, she had no idea what her younger sister had wanted so much much that she had to make a mess of the lounge room.

“Then what did she make the mess for?”

“Honestly, Maria, I wish I knew.” Eliza said, completely annoyed that her sister had left her to clean this mess up.

“Well, it looks like we’re done.” Maria said, after a bit more cleaning was done. Eliza smiled at her girlfriend, who sat down on the couch almost straight away. Eliza rolled her eyes at Maria when she patted her lap, Eliza took the offer up anyway, cuddling into her girlfriend.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Thai, definitely Thai.” Eliza responded with her head in Maria’s shoulder. Maria put a comforting hand on Eliza’s hip and then grabbed her phone with the other.

“The usual?” Maria whispered, her voice a bit croaky, signs from the cold she was battling. Eliza nodded her head, breathing softly against Maria’s shoulder, which made the other girl smile even wider; Eliza’s adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad, help me.
> 
> Also this chapter isn't edited, I'm extremely sorry and if there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me.

“Peggy, why did you mess up the lounge room?” Eliza asked the younger sister, the moment she walked into the apartment, it was the day after the mess had been cause and Eliza had decided that Peggy had had enough time to sort out any problems.

“I had to hide my murder weapon somewhere.” Peggy shrugged her shoulders, normally Eliza would have let her off, Peggy looked extremely tired, which was odd for the youngest sister. “My place was too obvious.”

“ _Peggy_.”

“Okay, okay. I had a theory about Maria, but I wasn’t sure-“

“And you didn’t consult me first?” Eliza exclaimed, she knew that Peggy was the Queen of Gossip, but if it came to relationships, you would _think_ Peggy would tell her about it.

“I didn’t want you worrying about it in case it wasn’t true, which it didn’t turn out to be true, so you don’t have to worry.” Peggy said, trying to calm her older sister down, she knew Maria stayed over.

“Peggy, if it isn’t worrying then you wouldn’t have gone looking.” Eliza said, which made Peggy almost break; almost.

“Look Betsy, I promise you, it’s nothing.” Peggy sighed. Eliza looked at her sister suspiciously but, to Peggy’s relief, let the subject go.

“You’re lucky I love you so much.”

“Everyone loves me.” Peggy replied cheekily, which made Eliza smile.

“Now that, is god damn true.” Peggy could still tell that Eliza wanted to know the answer as to why Peggy had messed up the lounge room.

“Look, when Maria comes here, I’ll tell you exactly what happened and why I messed up your beautiful lounge room.”

“How did you know that Maria comes over here.”

“It’s Friday afternoon, she always comes over.” And we planned to tell you as soon as possible. Peggy thought in her head, though she definitely decided to not mention it out loud.

 

+++

 

_After Maria went to Eliza’s house._

“James Reynolds!” Maria basically screamed to the male, who was walking away from the classroom rather quickly, it was a stupid time at night; Maria didn’t even want to think about that. The man stopped, visibly sighed as Maria caught up to him and turned to her and smiled sickly at her.

“Yes?”

“What’s George going to do to Alex?” James scoffed at Maria’s question and shook his head.

“What makes you think I know? I’m not his right hand man and I have no intentions to be. I could dig details up for you but, I don’t get anything out of that.” James said, his fake smile leaving his face and it lead to a more look of distaste.

“Look, douchebag, you might not have a soul but I do, and Alex is my friend, so you bet-“

“You’re just some bitch that wants to find out about something I don’t know, so trust me _hun_ , you’re after the wrong person.” James spat out at Maria, who looked positively furious.

James face of disgust soon turns into a smirk, which makes Maria shiver, but her confidence in no way backs down. James puts a hand on Maria’s hip and backs her up against a wall. “I could maybe find something out for you…”

Maria already knew where this is going and she had no intentions of letting it happen. “No, James, fuck off and take your dick else where; I’ll find answers from someone else.”

“Yeah, good luck getting them, whore.” James spat in Maria’s face, quite literally, before storming off, Maria breathing a sigh of relief that she had gotten James away from her.

Maria shakes her head when she sees a familiar poof of brown hair, dyed purple of course. “Peggy, I didn’t know you wandered around these halls.”

“I don’t generally, I heard a commotion, decided to come this way.” Peggy said, slightly suspicious of what Maria had been doing with James; of course Maria had no idea how much Peggy had actually seen of the previous scene. “So what the hell happened.”

“I don’t trust George.”

"None of us do but you don’t see me being pressed up against the wall by James Reynolds.” Peggy said, crossing her arms; she may have been the youngest of the three Schuyler sisters but everyone had learnt not to mess with her.

“I didn’t want to do anything with him Peggy, I promise.” Maria said, still shocked herself from what had just happened. “I didn’t cheat.”

“Then what the fuck was that?”

“Me trying to get answers about George and what he’s planning on doing to Alex.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Exactly what I said. When had George ever taken an interest in Alex?” Maria now made sense.

“Never.”

“Exactly, that’s why I was talking to James Asshole Reynolds.”

“Does Eliza know about all this?” Peggy asked Maria, who shook her head.

“Not yet, I have every intention to tell her though.” Maria thought about it for a second. “How’d you know I would be down here?”

“I didn’t, I’m pretty sure I said that I’d heard a commotion, I had no idea it was you and James Reynolds.” Peggy said, and Maria nodded her head. _Made sense_.

“Okay, so are we going to go tell Eliza? How are you feeling by the way, with that sickness?”

“Not right now, I have to go finish studying and take a few more tablets, I’m blaming James Madison for this.”

“Great idea.” Peggy said, rolling her eyes playfully at Maria. “Now when are we going to tell her?”

“Tomorrow? I always go over there on Fridays.” Maria suggested to which Peggy nodded.

“Tomorrow, I make my way over there at three? Come a little bit later.”

“Sure, see you there?”

“Will do.” Peggy ended the conversation by walking away from Maria, who stood there a little shaken. _What did Peggy think I’m doing?_

+++

 

“So,” Eliza dragged on the ‘o’ part of the word. “That’s why you tore my lounge room apart for?”

“Some ways yeah, some ways no.” Peggy responded, Maria and Eliza were both cuddling on the couch. “I’m also kind of worried about Alex but I’ll continue with obsessing over that one for a little longer.”

“We’ll help with that one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that the support for this is amazing and if it takes me a while to respond to comments, I'm either sleeping, at school, or I'm too shy to respond because I don't know how to respond to compliments.
> 
> Thank you so much for everything, I love you guys.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been way too goddamn long and I am so sorry about that, I literally have been swamped with work and I've had other story ideas (ask my friends, I've never come out of a test without writing on my hand). I tried so hard to get this out but I've just been trying to get my mental health underway and I've tried to sort shit out with my dad, which has not gone great...
> 
> So anyway, sorry for the long wait.

It was Wednesday, a month after the first date between Alex and George, and Alex was feeling pretty good with himself. He and George had been on a few more dates and George had even offered Alex to let him sit with him, which Alex had politely declined.

However today had been different; Alex _had_ taken up the offer for at least one lesson, wanting to see how it went. He had warned Eliza before hand, he didn’t want her to go full protective mode if he just walked straight past them, but he had neglected to tell Maria about his change in seating.

Eliza seemed down when he walked past his old seat, which he longed to sit in, and continued on his way up the steps and towards where George was sitting.

After he sat down next to George, Seabury had been told to move from his _rightful_ and instead sat next to Lee, George wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulder, smiling widely, as if he’d won the lotto.

When Maria walked into the classroom, she looked straight at Alex’s empty seat, surprised he wasn’t already there. When she sat down next to Eliza, she seemed to ask Eliza where Alexander was. Eliza pointed her finger in the general vicinity of where he was. Maria nodded her head even though she seemed saddened by the answer.

Washington eventually walked into the room and did a double take when he saw that Alexander wasn’t in his normal seat next to Eliza. When he looked around the classroom he eventually saw that Alex was in fact here, he was just sitting with George Frederick, who currently had an arm around the former. _Not my business._

However, Washington did notice the fact that Alex was now a lot closer to Jefferson, meaning it would more than likely end in chaos.

“So Wuthering Heights. Did any of you actually complete the book?” Assignments were due in, in a week so if someone hasn’t read the book, they were fucked, to put it nicely.

“I’m sure Hamilton’s read the book, considering he _loves_ it so much.” Alexander grits his teeth, tensing up slightly at the taunt that Jefferson gave him. Alexander felt Washington’s gaze on him and he slowly relaxed, George’s thumb rubbing small light circles on his right arm.

For once in his life, Alexander didn’t stand up to slap Jefferson with his own words. Washington looked somewhat proud at Alexander but hid it; he’s in a class, he can’t show favouritism. “I’m sure your right, Thomas. Now…”

_What kind of hold does Frederick have on Hamilton?_ Thomas thought to himself, James Madison also looking rather startled.

 

+++

 

Alexander refused to fight with Jefferson throughout the whole class, but after the first time, Jefferson gave no taunts towards Alexander, which surprised both Washington and Alexander himself.

Alexander liked to believe that the reason he was so calm was because of the fact that he was closer to George, but he felt that that wasn’t the case; he had no idea what made him shut up.

When Washington had dismissed the class, finally, Alexander said a goodbye to George, leaving him with a kiss on the lips before heading over to Eliza, who seemed happy after he caught up to her and walked by her side; Maria next to her.

“How was your _boyfriend_?” Maria asked, her pettiness hidden behind her voice, however, not very well. Eliza rubbed her girlfriends arm slightly, trying to calm her down.

“He’s okay, we’re going on a date in a few hours.” Alex mentioned, treading lightly on the subject. Eliza sighed quietly to herself, but with Alexander right next to her, he heard.

“You know-“

“If it’s about John then I don’t wanna hear about it.” Alex said, almost acting like a little child.

“It’s not about John, just because other talk with him, doesn’t mean I expect you to, okay?” Eliza said, her voice stayed very kind, which Maria always questioned; she had no idea how Eliza did it. “I just, I don’t like him Alex.”

“Okay?”

“Alex, you know he isn’t the nicest person, and I care, we bother care about you.” Maria said as she believed her input was needed; Eliza very much agreed, showing her agreement by nodding her head.

“Not to be rude Maria, Betsy, but I also thought John was a nice person. People change.”

“I know Alex, it’s just as Maria said-“ Maria still had another class to go to, she gave Eliza a kiss on the cheek and Alexander a wave before heading off towards the direction of her class. Eliza and Alexander, however, kept walking towards Alexander’s apartment. “We worry about you.”

“I love you too.” Alexander said teasingly. Eliza smiled and shook her head, mumbling a smile ‘love you, dork’ before giving Alexander a hug and heading off towards her own apartment. Alex with a smile on his face, unlocks the apartment only to come face to face with Aaron and Theodosia on the couch, cuddled very close to each other, holding each other in an embrace.

“Really? On the couch?” Alexander said, kind of feeling rude about ruining the mood, but neither of the two looked really bothered by Alexander’s entrance.

“Sorry, I thought you wouldn’t be home for a little while longer.”

“I know, I usually go to the library, I just didn’t feel like it today.” Alexander explained, Theo and Aaron had moved slightly, not so much in a private embrace but more to them just sitting and spooning each other on the couch, which Alexander had to admit looked adorable.

“No it’s okay.” Theo said, jumping in before Aaron could. “Come sit.”

“Nah, it’s okay, wouldn’t wanna third wheel.”

“Shut up.” Aaron almost whined. “I’ll go get us some drinks, water for all?”

“Sounds great.” Theo nodded her head in agreement with Alexander’s statement. When Aaron had left the room, giving Theo a certain look that Alex couldn’t place his finger on, Theo turned to him.

“So, how are you feeling?” Theo asked and immediately, Alex knew what that look was.

“I’m okay, it’s weird because John’s still friends with some people that I know but I still haven’t had a run in with him.” Alex explained to which Theo smiled at and nodded her head.

“They’re probably telling him to give you space.” Theo didn’t know the full details and that’s because she had never pushed for them, which made Alex extremely happy.

“I know, I just, I also feel that by dating George I’m agreeing with what John said.”

“And what did John say?” Theo asked before she grimaced, realising what she said. “You don’t have to-“

“He called me a slut.” Alex said bluntly. He shouldn’t be bringing it up, but Theo deserved to know. “The worst part is he over stepped it by saying that’s what my mum was.”

Theo nodded her head slightly before giving some input. “You’re not a slut. He shouldn’t have used that word in the first place, especially for your mum. I’m sure your mum was a great woman, and you know how I know?”

“How?”

“She brought you into this world.”

Alex blushed slightly at Theo’s words before hugging her. “Thank you.”

“I only speak the truth.”

“Hey, Doe- Awe, look. My best friend and my girlfriend getting along.”

“Shut up and hand me the god damn water Aaron.” Theo said, breaking away from the hug, it had been a while since Alex had laughed this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I should be able to update soonish because most of my big assignments are done, I just have three more to go and then it's holidays! Yay.
> 
> Once again sorry for the long wait, love you guys and thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets drunk

“You’re going where?”

“Betsy, I’m promise, I’m not going alone.” Thank God Alex was into politics; he now knew how to lie through his tongue. He could probably give a lie to Peggy, though he wouldn’t want to risk his life; no test is worth that.

“Whose going with you?” Right now, Eliza reminded Alexander of a mother, not a friend, but sometimes that’s what the needed, when he was telling the truth. He didn’t need an interrogation when he was lying.

“Um… Lafayette, Burr and Mulligan.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel any better?” Eliza asked, crossing her arms; she did not look pleased at all, which made Alexander slightly worried. He wanted to go out and have some fun, just for tonight with a few of his friends.

Eliza sighed. ‘You’re taking a break right now, that’s all that matters to me. But,” Eliza said, putting her hands on Alexander biceps as she squeezed slightly. “Please, don’t do anything stupid.”

“I promise I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do.” Alexander said, while smiling, sure he had lied, but that’s not the point.

 

+++

 

Alex took the shot of vodka down smoothly, barely feeling the burn down his throat. He had lost count of how many drinks he had had, which might have made it amusing for some people around him, but not for the bartender that would have to deal with him eventually. The bartender looked at the Alex wearily before obeying his signal of wanting another shot.

“And that’s enough for you mister.” Of course, Jefferson came out of nowhere and stole the shot away from the already drunk man.

“Hey! I paid for that.” Alexander slurred, which made Jefferson roll his eyes at the man who was pouting like a two-year-old who just had their lollipop taken off of them.

“And I’ll pay you back if it means that much to you.” Jefferson said, handing the shot back to the bartender, who he watched pour it down the sink, the bartender seemed relieved that somebody had come to take care of Alexander. “But I refuse to - what the, Hamilton, why is my name of your wrist?”

Alexander looked at Jefferson, and then looked at his wrist, his sleeved barely covering Jefferson’s name. Jefferson grabbed onto Alex’s wrist lightly, making sure that Alex could still escape the grip as he rolled the smaller man’s sleeve up.

“Oh, it’s a list of best to worst.” Alex explained, however it came out a bit mumbled as he waved his hand around. Jefferson still caught what he had said. “In bed, I mean.”

“I got that.” Jefferson replied, slightly confused, letting go of Alexander’s arm. “It’s just, I’ve never fucked you.”

“I can _imagine_.” And just from that sentence, it was obvious to Jefferson that Alexander had had way too much to drink, if the way he swayed wasn’t enough to go by. “And who says you’d top?”

“With that ass? You’re a bottom, no offence.” Jefferson said to which Alexander waved his hand in dismissal, muttering something about ‘there’s no harm in saying it when you’re right’. “C’mon, who else is on that list?”

“Well. You’re first because… I don’t know, I had a reason when I wrote it, now I can’t remember it.” Alexander seemed to be trying really hard to remember it but it seemed to just go over his head the more he thought about it. “Then there’s Laf, because even though I’m pretty sure he’s fucking Hercules, I can dream. Then it’s Herc because as I said before I can dream and then there’s George because, I could imagine he’s pretty good at it-“

“Sir?” The bartender had come up and tapped Jefferson on the shoulder, which made Alexander stop talking. “It’s seems that your boyfriend here is disturbing some people-“

“Er, he’s not my boyfriend-“ Jefferson tried to explain before he was cut off.

“He’s _my_ boyfriend.” _Asshole_ , Jefferson thought as he turned around to face George Frederick. He gave the man a rather fake smile, which George saw through, before returning to a neutral face.

“Sorry, I didn’t know. Well he just seems to be-“

“I heard the first time around.” George sighed, adding for the dramatic impact. _No wonder the douche takes drama_ , Jefferson thought, his life revolves around it. “We’ll be on our way now.” George basically picked Alexander up, who cuddled into him slightly.

Both of them left peacefully, which is not generally how Alexander left situations, and Jefferson stood there baffled.

“Can I have two fireballs?”

 

+++

 

“Something isn’t right Peggs.” Thomas said, his words barely slurred; unlike Alexander he could hold his alcohol, but then again, God knows how many Alexander had had. Thomas had only two fireball shots, which was nothing compared to a normal Saturday night. “I don’t like George; he makes Alexander all… Plain and complacent.”

“It’s twelve in the morning, I know something isn’t fucking right with George, it’s a normal feeling to have. Now have some fucking water and go the fuck to sleep.” Even over the phone Peggy sounded tired and angry all at the same time.

“That’s a lot of swearing.”

“Says you, you fuck truck. Now go into your kitchen, grab a glass of water and go to sleep.”

“If I do that will you love me?”

“Yes, but if you do it, you’ll love yourself even more than I love you.” Peggy said, trying to coax Thomas into not getting a killer headache in the morning; it never mattered how much Thomas drank, he would always wake up with a headache.

“Do you believe me, about the George thing?” Thomas asked, Peggy heard the clinking of glasses, that had to be a good sign.

“Yes, I do Thomas.” Peggy said and she was being completely honest. Something was fishy with George, and she now had yet another person in on the ‘ _George is not the right person for Alex but we have no proof so we have to let it be for now’_ squad. The name was still a work in progress. “Now have your water and go to sleep.”

“I have a guilty conscience though, I don’t care if they’re dating, he was under the influence I let him walk out.” Thomas said, almost whining to Peggy, who hadn’t thought of it that way.

“I’ll text him and if he doesn’t respond by 10:30am, I’ll ring the police okay?”

Peggy heard a huge gulp and then and exhale. “Okay, thanks Peggy.”

“You care about him don’t you?”

“Despite common belief, I actually have a heart and human emotions.”

“Could have fooled me.” Peggy said jokingly, which thankfully got across to Thomas. “Good night, Thomas.”

“Night, night, Peggs.” Thomas said before ending the call, the smile heard in his voice. Peggy quickly shot Alexander a text, explaining exactly what she said to Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late and I feel really bad, I'm just horrible and lose track of time and I've been having writer's block so I'm very sorry about that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John speaks to Lafayette for the first time in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am drowning in schoolwork but today is my birthday so I let myself update, considering it's been a month. I have plans for each chapter it's just going to take me a while to put them out but I will try.
> 
> I am sorry about the wait but here it is.

Exam time is never fun, no matter what subject you do. So to Hercules, coming through the door of his apartment was an amazing feeling. When Herc had opened the door, he expected to see John sitting and watching a new stupid reality television show as he laughed about how stupid the characters were. He didn’t expect John to be on the couch, staring through the TV with a small tear running down his face as he was curled up in the green blanket that Hercules and sewn for him.

“John?” Hercules asked worriedly as he placed his bag on the ground a bit away from the door. When John didn’t respond Hercules went and sat down next to him, placing a had on his friend’s shoulder. John flinched away from Hercules, which hurt the latter. “What’s wrong, John?”

“It’s nothing, I promise.” John said not looking into Herc’s eyes as he wiped a tear away. “Just tired.”

“You haven’t cried in ages John, what happened? Is it Alexander?” Hercules asked when a moment of possible realisation passed over him.

“No. Him moving on doesn’t hurt that much, well, not as much as it used to.” John admitted to Hercules. John looked up from the ground back to the TV, still staring through it as though it wasn’t there; an old episode of ‘Wives of Beverly Hills’ was playing, which could make anyone tune out.

“Then what is it?”

“I’m just unlucky in love is all.”

“You could always talk to Laf about it.” Hercules suggested nonchalantly to John, who tensed up at the suggestion and looked down at the ground once again, except this time he started fiddling with his fingers.

“No, I’m okay with being single for a little while.” Hercules acted fake shocked at what John had said, making the shorter man slap the other lightly. “Plus, I’m still not on the best terms with Lafayette right now.”

“Go talk to him. He wants you back, he wants to be friends again.” Hercules told John as the latter scoffed.

“I highly doubt that, Herc.” The man who was being addressed raised an eyebrow.

“Do you wanna bet against that?” Hercules asked, pulling John closer to him.

“God no.” John replied to Hercules who smiled, John finally looking up at Hercules.

“Why because you’re going to be wrong?”

“No.”

“Then prove _me_ wrong.”

 

+++

 

John felt Hercules’ hands on his hips, pushing him towards the table where Lafayette sat.

“I’ll be on the other side, look for me if you need help.” Hercules mumbled into John’s ear, as he stepped away from the shorter man. John continued to walked unsurely towards the man who was alone at the table, generally he was surrounded by many people, boys and girls, who were fawning over him.

When John had finally reached the table, he looked to Hercules, who was exactly where he said he would be, on the other side of the room coaxing him on, Herc smiled at him and John took a deep breath.

“Yes, Laurens?” And John felt all confidence leave his body as the words hit him like a sledgehammer.

“Um, I just, I know this probably means nothing to you.” John was jumbling his words up; he had no idea how to apologize to an intimidating Frenchman.

Lafayette looked up from his work, whatever that would be and rested his chin on one of his hands. “I’ll tell you what Laurens, let’s go somewhere more private, where no one else is around.” Lafayette suggested, however, it was borderline on a command, which John felt like he would follow anyway. John felt more himself relax slightly; he would prefer not to be screamed at by Lafayette in front of heaps of people.

Lafayette got up from the chair, pushing it in carefully and left his books on the table; no one was going to steal textbooks and add it to their pile of heavy books they had to carry.

Lafayette lead the both of them towards the back of the library near the history section that literally no one visits. John takes a deep breath in, Lafayette raised an eyebrow in anticipation

“I just, as I said before this does nothing but I wanted to apologise for my behaviour a month or two back. I’m, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not me that you have to apologise to.” Lafayette spoke in a soft voice, which made John feel… weird? John looked down at the ground, ready for rejection before he felt a hand placed underneath his chin, which made him look straight up at Lafayette. “However, that does not mean I do not accept the apology.”

John sighed slightly, but visibly, and Lafayette takes the other male into a tight hug. Lafayette places his hands on John’s back, his head resting on top of John’s, while John buried his face into Lafayette’s chest, his neck being a bit to far away for him to reach without stretching.

“I missed your hugs.” John sighed, wrapping his arms around the neck; his words slightly muffled by Lafayette’s chest.

“I love the fact that your smaller than me.” Lafayette teased.

“No, never mind, I take the apology back.” John said he tried to pull away from the embrace however, he only found himself in a tighter grip.

“I’m not letting you off that easy, mon ange.” That’s a new nickname, John thought to himself. “And you still have to say sorry to Alex.”

“I know.”

“Meet me at my apartment, tonight at six-thirty. Jefferson won’t be there tonight.”

“Well, I guess I will be instead.” John said, having no idea what was happening tonight, he didn’t know if he was ready to face Alex.

“I’ll invite Hercules over, too.” Lafayette said, which John nodded to as Lafayette finally let go of him. John opened his mouth as if to question what was going on but Lafayette put a finger to his lips. “You’ll find out later.”

John once again nodded his head and smiled at Lafayette, who smiled back.

“Told you.”

“Shut up Hercules.”

“Both of you be quiet, come help me with my assignment.” Lafayette said jokingly, somewhat. “You’re both like children.”

“Says you.” Hercules replied as Laf slung an arm over both of them; he was the tallest of the three of them.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you because I’m so tall.”

“I don’t think height has anything to do with hearing.”

“Absolutely none of that, John.” Lafayette said as they all walked back to the table Laf was working at.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James forgot to take his medicine, Thomas cares, Alexander is unsure and John's confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO GUESS WHO'S BACK AND BEATING DEPRESSION, ANXIETY AND A SHITTY LIFE?
> 
> THIS MOTHERFUCKER!
> 
> I re-did this chapter because I wasn't happy with it and I'm slowly going through and editing the rest of it and the two notes about how shitty my life is, are being deleted!
> 
> Please re-read this chapter as I did add something onto the end that I was going to add in the last chapter but didn't!
> 
> Thank you all of you beautiful people who stood by my through my writer's block and shitty times! Love all of you!

“ _James_.”

“Thomas. It’s good to see you.” James responded, which made Thomas cringe as the man’s voice sounded very hoarse. Thomas hadn’t seen James in a little while and he had decided to call into his friend’s place since he hadn’t shown up to any of the classes. “Haven’t seen you in a little while.”       

“Have you taken any of your medication yet?” Thomas asked as he paced around the room, worrying like a doting mother.

“No, not yet. I had plans to take it soon though.” James responded with, a cough coming after the sentence. James went to move up from his bed before Thomas stopped him

“No, don’t move, I’ll get it for you.” Thomas said to his friend who rolled his eyes, still smiling while doing so as he got himself comfortable once again.

“I’m sick, not dead Thomas.” James retorted to Thomas, the former smirking at his own sentence, which made it Thomas’

“They’re in the bathroom, right? Cupboard on the left?” James nodded his head at Thomas’ question and smiled at his friend, worryingly. Thomas left the room, as he heard another cough sound from the bedroom.

Thomas opened the cupboard and grabbed the medication. He felt weight from the bottle, making it obvious to Thomas that James hadn’t been taking his medicine. When he turned it around he looked at the expiration date. He sighed out loud before turning around and put the bottle in the bin; it’s been expired for a month.

“James,” Thomas said, coming out of the bathroom, his gaze sad. “It’s out of date, basically full.”

“Yes?”

“You should’ve listened to Hamilton.” Thomas said, rolling his eyes slightly, not believing he’d actually said that. Thomas grabbed James’ prescription from his bedside drawer and walked towards the door.

“That’s the first time you’ve ever said that.” James responded with a slight smirk on his face.

“And it’ll be the last time.” Thomas showed James the slip of paper in his hand before he walked out the door. “I’ll be back.”

Thomas walked out to the closest pharmacist, hoping that they’d have the medicine he was looking for.

When he walked into the pharmacy, he saw that there was surprisingly basically no line to buy anything, he knew it wasn’t normally like this because of his own need to buy medication for his own migraine.

After he showed the lady at the counter the prescription, and thankfully got the medicine, he walked out of the pharmacy and headed back to James’ place.

Thomas had opened the door to his friend’s house and found himself in silence; he was rather surprised that he couldn’t hear James coughing. When he opened the door, he saw his friend sleeping, peacefully, which to Thomas was all that mattered.

Thomas walked up to the bedside table and placed the medication down next to James, making sure not to make any noise that would disturb his sleeping best friend. He simply found a loose sheet of paper, no previous writing on it, and wrote down a note saying he’d be taking a nap on James’ couch and that he could wake him if need be.

Thomas placed the note down next to the white bottle of pills and stole a glance of his sleeping friend, who looked rather peaceful when he was sleeping, his eyes were closed and it seemed that any stress seeped out onto the pillows underneath him, them taking the weight of all his problems.

Thomas exited the room closing the door behind him as he sighed, it had been a while since he had stayed at James’, whether it be on the couch or sleeping next to his best friend, he didn’t remember not being friends with him. He had no intention of actually falling asleep but when he laid his head on the couch, he realised, he really needed it. School had been rather stressful for the past few weeks, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t tolerate, it was just taking a toll on his body. So when Thomas finally let his eyelashes flutter shut, he enjoyed the sound of silence, barely any traffic noise making it through into the lounge room.

+++

Alexander stood silently outside George’s house, because he was actually rich enough to afford to live by himself and in a house no less, with George’s arm wrapped around him as the man unlocked the door. The two had just come back from a date at a high end restaurant – which Alexander felt very uncomfortable at but sucked it up.

George kept his arm around Alexander as they walked inside the house, George shutting the door behind them. The man placed a kiss on Alexander’s head as he let go off Alex to walk towards the kitchen, placing his keys on the bench.

“Wanna go to my room and watch a movie?” George motioned towards a hallway to which Alexander nodded his head and let George lead him towards his room. When Alexander landed on the bed, George shut the door to his room and turned the at least 30 inch tv on and connected it to netflix; Alexander sometimes forgot that other people were loaded and could afford things like a 30 inch tv - that was totally an exaggeration but Alex had never seen a television this big before, not even in Lafayette’s apartment.

“So, what do you want to watch?” George asks, scrolling through on his laptop, which was being cast to the tv. 

“Maybe, um, something like ‘A Walk To Remember’?” Alexander smiled slightly, the smile not quite reaching his eyes as George rolled his eyes at Alexander’s suggestion. “Um, we don’t have to, you can pick the movie.”

“Okay then, how about ‘Saw’?” George moved the cursor over the movie and was about to play it when Alexander shook his head.

“I’m okay with horror movie’s just not that horror movie. It’s horrible.” George once again rolled his eyes. “Maybe a different one, like ‘House At The End of The Street’?”

“It’s not even a horror movie but sure.” George clicked on movie as they both waited for it to load.

Alexander couldn’t help but think that maybe George wasn’t all he cracked out to be, that maybe his friends were right. George was becoming violent with him, almost like Alexander just didn’t matter to him anymore, which, in all honesty, hurt him a lot.

+++

John stood outside Lafayette’s door as he knocked on it. He then looked down at the floor, butterflies in his stomach as he waited for Lafayette to answer the door. John heard the door open, which made him buck his head up in attention. When John saw Laf give him a lazy smile, John returned it as he walked inside.

“Is Hercules already here?”

“No, not yet. We’ll wait for him.” Lafayette motioned to the empty couch. “Sit down.” As John sits down, Lafayette walks to the kitchen. “I’m having wine, want any?”

“No, I’m fine with water, thanks.”

“Okay then.” Lafayette grabs himself a wine, and two waters, knowing that Hercules is going to simply want water. There was a knock on the door. _Speaking of Herc_ , Lafayette thought. “Do you want to get that John?”

John stood up from the couch and crossed the lounge room to get to the front door. When he opened it, he saw Hercules’ shocked ace; the man obviously hadn’t expected John to open the door. “Hey John, it’s nice to see you.”

“And you too.” John said, moving out of the way for Hercules to come through, although John was sure that if Herc had really wanted to, he could’ve just barged through John.

Lafayette walked into the lounge room just as the two sit down on the lounges, he handed the waters over to both of them, while he took the wine glass and sat down next to Herc.

“Now, we need to figure out a way that you can apologise to Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is in like 29 days, maybe 30 for some people but who's counting...
> 
> Oh yeh, me.
> 
> I'm a HALLOWEEN BABIE!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape
> 
> it doesn't really happen but, i just wanted to tag it in case. I would hate to trigger someone because i hate it when people don't put trigger warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to come out (ha like me).
> 
> But I wanna say a big fat Happy really late Holidays! This chapter is done and not edited because it is now 12:00 where I live because I hate myself and that's the only time I seem to feel inspired anymore.
> 
> So whatever time of day it is, enjoy this trash (once again, me) and thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos, after writing this chapter, i realise, i might only have five more chapters or so left.
> 
> It's come to the climax of the story, you know, like those diagrams for when you write?
> 
> I'll stop now!

When Thomas woke his neck was only a little bit sore, he unfortunately could feel a migraine coming on: he really had no intention of dealing with a migraine on one of his days off.

James was already up and cooking, Thomas could tell because he didn’t remember pulling a blanket over himself and he could smell bacon wafting through the house.

Thomas sat up from the couch and stretched his arms while yawning, feeling bones crack slightly. He moved his neck around and slightly massaged it, as if trying to get rid of the pain, although from many nights of sleeping on his friend’s couch, he knew that nothing would come of the simple movements.

When Thomas walked into the kitchen, he smiled at James who smiled back at him before returning to the bacon. “There’s some panadol or some shit in the top left cupboard on top of the fridge. It’ll help your neck and whatever else you might need it for.” James motioned towards the fridge and Thomas went for it almost as soon as James mentioned it.

“Thanks.” Thomas said as he reached for it, he had to go on his tippy-toes and James pulled a smug grin off his face, but not so quickly that Thomas didn’t see it. “You can’t laugh at me, you’re like 3 feet small.”

“What does that make Hamilton then?” James snorted.

“At least an inch.” Thomas responded as he swallowed the tablets.

James shrugged his shoulders as he turned the hot plate off. “You aren’t wrong.” He placed the bacon onto the bench and had to hit Thomas’ hand away from the plate; he knew his friend would just burn his hand and pout for a solid twenty minutes while cradling it. “You just aren’t right.”

Thomas scoffed but smiled. “Rude.” James cocked an eyebrow, he had no idea what Thomas was calling him rude for, but he decided to just roll with it. He dished the bacon out and decided not to mention the fact that Thomas has mentioned Hamilton twice within twenty-four hours and didn’t go on a rant about the man.

They ate in an almost silence, Thomas was unable to hold in his laughs when James moved the chair back after he’d finished eating and it made a sound like a, as James called it, ‘benchwarmer’. The latter, looked dead serious in Thomas’s eyes as he said ‘it wasn’t me’ and did it again on purpose.

“So did you take your tablets?” Thomas asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, I did.” James sighed, as he stood up and took his plate to the sink. “I can’t thank you enough for looking after me.”

“You’re like my best friend, don’t tell Peggy that, I’d walk through Hell to take care of you.” Thomas said as he followed James to the kitchen.

“Saying that I’m your best friend compared to Peggy does day a lot about the walking through Hell thing.” James smiled at Thomas, who smirked back at the smaller man.

“Of course.”

 

+++

 

“Hamilton? Alexander?” Was what Alex woke to when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and immediately recognised that this bedroom was not his; the bed was far too big.

Alexander groaned slightly at whoever was tapping him, and as he turned around, he realised it was in fact George that was tapping at his shoulder. “I was wondering when you would wake up. I’ve been awake for an hour now, do you want something to eat?” Alexander shook his head and groaned slightly, he had never been in a bed this comfy before and he didn’t want to ruin the feeling by getting out of bed.

George rolled his eyes but moved on to the bed. Alexander sighed as they both cuddled in, George wrapping his arms around Alex, which made the latter slightly uncomfortable, but he decided not to ruin the moment, until George’s arm went lower and lower until -

“Okay! You can stop right there!” Alexander said, quickly jolting up from the bed.

“What, I know morning wood is a thing and you only just woke up so-”

“That doesn’t mean I want to be felt up, okay.” Alexander sighed, gathering up his stuff from last night, he somehow managed to misplace a sock.

“Seriously, Alexander, with how quick you jumped from John to me, I thought that that’s what you liked.” George rose from the bed to saunter towards Alexander, who slowly grew more and more uncomfortable as time went on. “I thought you liked being a little slut.”

Alexander’s heart dropped, but he refused to show it to Frederick. “You can shove it right up your-” Frederick decided that would be the best time to lean down and kiss Alexander, which infuriated the man. Without much thinking Alexander swung his arm around and hit the man.

“Keep my sock, maybe it will help you.” Alexander spit out as he wiped his mouth while George stood in shook, gripping his cheek.

Alexander ran out as fast as he could, tears brimming his eyes but he refused to cry. Alexander, when he was a few blocks away looked at the time on his phone. 10:42. Maria and Eliza were probably on a date. Lafayette and Hercules were doing something with John and Angelica was more than likely at class. Peggy was probably out and about and Alexander just felt alone, abandoned and used.

He trudged along hating that universe for hating him that much more and using fate to completely fuck with him. He kept walking, never realizing where he was until he looked up when he’s feet stopped moving. He was at fucking James Madison's apartment. For some reason, that’s where his feet, and in turn brain, took him.

Alexander sighed, figuring that being turned away once more wouldn’t hurt him.

 

+++

 

Thomas heard the knock on the door before James could even move from the sink. “I’ll grab the door Jimmy-James!”

“Only if you never call me that again.” Thomas laughed as he heard his friend literally gasped over what he had called him. When the former opened the door though, his laugh was cut short.

“Hamilton, you look like you walked through Hell.” Thomas took in the fact that the smaller man barely even flinched at what he said.

“And back again. Can I come in?”

“Um, sure.” Thomas moved out of the way of the defeated man and shut the door behind him.

“Who was at the door, Thom- Hamilton, I didn’t expect to see you.”

“I didn’t expect to end up on your doorstep but what can I say, things happen.” Hamilton sat down on the couch and Thomas couldn’t help but notice the bruising on his arm.

“Hamilton, what happened to your arm?” Thomas said, in the softest voice he could as if he was dealing with a hurt toddler.

“It’s Frederick’s fault, I have no doubt about that.” Hamilton, even from where Thomas was sitting, seemed pretty tight lipped, but Thomas wasn’t surprised; they were considered enemies.

Thomas walked towards James. “I need to call Peggy and get her here, can you looked after him?”

“To the best of my ability.”

“Thanks.” Thomas didn't understand why he cared, but he did. Thomas had never seen Hamilton looked so ruined in his life, and that’s saying something, since he’s break up with John.

Thomas picked up his phone and dialed his friend, after three rings, she finally picked up.

“What’s up,Thomas?”

“It’s Hamilton.”


	21. A Letter To My Readers

To anyone that has or will ever read this,

I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I'm afraid I have to.

For now, this fic has become an abandoned one and it truely saddens me.

I can't tell you how many times I opened the document or the planning for this story and just stared blankly at the screen and I'm not able to type and that's killing me because I love this fic. It was my first multi-chapter fanfiction and I had plans and now I just can't continue.

For the first time in my life, it seems that I cannot but my sadness into words.

I love this fic and if anybody wants to take it up, you are more than welcome to. Hit me up at my tumblr if you need me, I know we aren't meant to leave links but I can't help but want to.

I hate to be an author that abandoned her fic and seemingly abandoned her readers but I can't bring myself to write any more of this story and it's killing me. If you want to take it up, please contact me, I'd be happy to let you take on my baby.

I'm truely sorry.

But, whether it be to talk about Jamilton, Hamilton, this story, musicals or anything hit me up at my tumblr.

Love from,

tstories101

a.k.a

Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, comment and kudos and all that jazz.
> 
> -T


End file.
